Forces of love
by Scarlet-FuChan
Summary: It's been six years since Haruhi graduated high school, everyone always thought that she would have married one of the Host Club boys by now. Single and and an accomplished lawyer she runs into an old friend, will romance bloom between the two, is it even worth the risk? These are all matters Haruhi will have to decide when torn between love and friendship.
1. Chapter 1

"You wanted to see me, Haruhi?" Tamaki asked softly as he took a seat beside her. They were at the gazebo in the maze they had gotten lost in when playing commoners games that one day, so long ago. It remained a special place for them as it was a day that Haruhi gained insight into Tamaki's childhood, the day the first wall between them crumbled. She always thought he was just overly childish without any real understanding as to why until then and they've only grown closer since. "I did Senpai, thank you for coming." A peaceful silence overtook them as they sat there together, admiring the scenery. It was a rare occasion when they could sit and just be; usually Tamaki was off on some tangent or lost in a day dream while Haruhi was slowly edging her way out of the twins grasp. Their lives were anything but subtle as chaos was part of the daily equation when it concerned the host club. Of course, their most recent chaos included a certain brunette falling off a bridge and a certain blonde haired boy leaping after her.

The current events taught Haruhi so much about herself, about her feelings not just for Tamaki but for all the members of the host club and slowly she was setting things straight. It was true that she held romantic feelings for the boy before her, but they were just that, a boy and a girl. Merely children carried away by their emotions, they weren't in a position to take a relationship on seriously. Not with so much unknown and so many possibilities ahead of them, she knew what she wanted and where she wanted to be. How she was getting there and who would be by her side when she did were still unknown, and she owed that much of the truth to Tamaki. "I wanted to thank you, for coming after me that day. I know you sacrificed a lot and I wanted to properly tell you how I felt." If Tamaki was stunned by her words he masked it well, and Haruhi took his silence as a sign to continue on.

"I've learned more in attending Ouran than I ever imagined, and I don't just mean academically. I learned a lot about myself and my values, my goals. I always knew I wanted to pursuer a career in law and be like my mother. Thanks to you and everyone else I have a clear picture of everything I want to achieve though I'm not sure how I'm going to get there; it's a step in the right direction." Taking a deep breath Haruhi looked away breaking eye contact with Tamaki who was still listening to her quietly. "I love you Tamaki," she breathed just barely loud enough for him to hear her. His face flushed red at her confession and he was about to respond when she continued, cutting him off from giving a response. She didn't want to know his reply to her confession, because she had no intention of starting anything with him. She just wanted to be able to be honest and keep the relationship they already have.

"But you and I love very differently. Your love is selfless and it's extended to everyone all the time, it's admirable really. Mine's a little more selfish and that's why I know things between us would never work out. Even if it was great at the beginning the way we love isn't compatible. I just wanted to be able to be honest with you about my feelings without changing our relationship. I hope you can understand that, I value our friendship too much to risk making things tense or awkward over a failed relationship."

Tamaki chuckled at her comment and nodded letting her know that he understood. This is the way Haruhi would confess to him. Logically and to the point as always and as he smiled at her, he prayed that she would never change. "I love you too Haruhi and I respect your decision. I can manage being your friend for a lifetime. Can you do me a favor though, when you do find someone you want to be with can you tell me so I can let go?" Eyes wide Haruhi starred at Tamaki, blinking. It wasn't an impossible request but unexpected. Offering him a small smile she gave a curt nod, pleased with their conversation.

"It is going to be hard though," Tamaki started stretching his arms over his head. "Even if it wasn't me I always thought if you were going to be with anyone it would be with someone from the host club."

Thinking to herself Haruhi propped her elbow on the table, resting her chin in her palm. "You know, I kind of thought so too. But it doesn't seem like that's going to happen. I am glad though, that you're my first love." Unable to contain himself Tamaki swept Haruhi up in his arms, crushing her with a force that squeezed all the air from her lungs. "My baby girl is growing up, oh daddy is so proud of you!" he squealed as he shook Haruhi around like a doll. Finally breaking free of his grasp she gasped for air, holding a hand over her heart. Some things never change.

"I am curious as to what drove you to rule out all the members of the host club as love interests, aside from the fact that you want to keep your friendship intact with each individual. You know, as much as I hate it at times, I'm not the only one who's fallen for you. You're going to break many hearts."

Snorting Haruhi waved his comment off. "It's not like there was much of a budding romance between me and anyone in particular." Tamaki gave her a knowing look and sighed softly, she was always aloof when it came to issues regarding herself, she really has no idea what kind if impact her decision is going to have on the others.

"But, I would have to say it's for similar reasons as to why I don't want anything with you Senpai," she continued, thoughtfully. "Hikaru would be a selfish lover, and Honey loves no one more than he does himself. His own brother comes in second to cake to make my point, which isn't really all that appealing when considering a relationship. Mori is unconditionally devoted to honey. Again, the idea of being second to the person you're dating isn't really ideal, so he's out of the question. I guess really the only considerable one out of all of you in Kaoru. But he would never pursue anything with me in respect to Hikaru which ultimately rules all of you out." Pleased with her own conclusion Haruhi beamed over at Tamaki, giggling childishly.

"You forgot someone," Tamaki stated simply, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "You forgot Kyoya." This statement seemed to throw Haruhi off and she starred at Tamaki completely shocked into silence. "Don't tell me you've never considered Kyoya!" he screamed at her, he couldn't get the day Kyoya declared himself as his rival out of his head and yet Haruhi considered him least, if at all. All those days he spent worrying about Kyoya swooning Haruhi with his 'cool' and intellectual personality seemed to be for nothing. "I never considered Kyoya. For one he's the most likely of all of you to be set up in an arranged marriage which he would most likely agree to, seeing as any proposal of marriage would be of beneficial interest to him and his status, and even then if he wasn't ever set up in an arranged marriage he wouldn't marry for anything less than some sort of merit. Love isn't something he'd hold into consideration over what he could gain from a person. I never considered him because I've never envisioned Kyoya to marry for love, it's not a profitable move on his part and he never does anything unless it brings some form of profit." Tamaki gaped at Haruhi, she wasn't wrong everything she said described Kyoya perfectly. It was still shocking to hear her voice her opinion of him so bluntly though.

"I do have to admit though, if Kyoya ever chose to marry for love he'd be the best lover when compared to the rest of you."

"How is that even possible, did you not just hear all the things you said about Kyoya?" Tamaki fussed waving his arms about in his normal frantic state. He didn't like Haruhi pondering on what type of lover Kyoya would be, call it jealousy or maybe even fear that she would consider Kyoya, either way he didn't like it.

"Yea I know what I said but that's exactly why Kyoya would be the best lover out of all of you. Of all the things he already does for beneficial gain could you imagine what he'd do when the only thing he has to give and to gain in return is love? I'd say it'd be a force that the world has never seen before and if he ever takes it upon himself to experience that freedom whoever he chooses will be the luckiest woman in the universe."

She was so serious and honest even though she was talking about love and Kyoya in the same sentence Tamaki found himself blushing from her words. She was the definition of innocent and he was happy to be her first. Caressing her cheek he drew her to him placing a faint kiss on her forehead, "Thank you for allowing me to be your first. It's a real honor, Haruhi."

Unknown to them a figure emerged from the shadows hidden behind one of the hedges, pushing his glasses up he paused for a moment, taking in the sight of the two through the foliage. "What an interesting opinion," he mused to himself before turning to take his leave. He had stumbled upon the two by happenstance but stay out of curiosity. He definitely wasn't disappointed by the outcome, it was a little unfair that he didn't get the same consideration as the rest of the club, but he had to accept that the numbers aren't always in his favor.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Rolling over in bed Haruhi lazily threw her arms over the edge searching for her phone, she cursed her alarm as her hand brushed over her nightstand, but her phone was no where to be found. Groaning she sat up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, looking around she quickly located her phone on the floor and turned her alarm off. "What a strange perspective." She mumbled to herself as she looked at the time. It was only six in the morning so she had plenty of time before she needed to be in court and part of her entertained the idea of setting an alarm for later and going back to bed. Of course, that would be beneficial now since her mind was already flooded with memories of her friends from the host club. It's been six years since she's graduated high school and two since she graduated college. Now she was running her own firm and things were going well.

"It's been a while since I've seen any of them, I wonder why I dreamed of that again." She mumbled as she rolled out of bed, stretching. She saw Honey and Mori on more of a regular basis since they were the only ones who remained in the area after graduating college. Tamaki frequently called from France trying to persuade her to go visit him, and the twins popped in from time to time but they were usually out of country and Kyoya, well he opened a branch in England and hasn't returned since. Not even for their reunions.

It didn't bother her so to say, she expected to lose touch with Kyoya out of everyone but she didn't expect him to distance himself from all of them. The only person who's seen or heard from Kyoya since he graduated from high school was Tamaki as far as she knew. With a heavy sigh Haruhi shook her head and went to take a shower, thoughts of calling Tamaki on her mind. Maybe she kept having that dream because she needed to talk to him, maybe not either way a quick conversation wouldn't hurt.

After showing and drying off Haruhi grabbed her phone and dialed Tamaki's number. It was about seven in the morning her time which meant it was about midnight for him. She knew it was early there but it always ended up being like that when they conversed. "Haruhi, what's wrong? It's not like you to call me first." Came his sleepy voice on the other end after a couple rings. It never ceased to amaze her how no matter what he was always there when she needed him, and anytime she called the phone never rang more than twice. Distance did not change how he was always willing to be there for her and she was grateful for that.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I just have been having the same dream recently and I wanted to talk to you about it."

"My darling daughter, are you having nightmares? If so I'll be on the first plane there so I can comfort you at night," twitching Haruhi remembered what Tamaki was like and how easily he could get carried away. "It's nothing like that so no need Senpai" she quickly cut him off before he actually seriously considered coming to visit her. Of course she would be thrilled to see him but she was busy with her case load currently and wouldn't be able to spare the time to spend with him. "Okay then. What is this dream about?" Tamaki asked, fully awake now. "Do you remember the conversation we had when I confessed to you?"

"Of course, I would never forget that moment, why?"

"Well, that's what I dream of, but it's a little different."

"How is it different?"

"Our conversation is the same, but Kyoya overhears us. He just eavesdrops and then walks away muttering something about my opinion of him being interesting before he disappears."

"Haruhi, here I was thinking you were only dreaming of me and now you're telling me you dream of other men, and Kyoya of all people. Daddy is very disappointed." Tamaki teased but Haruhi's sharp tone shut him up. "Hey, you're really bothered by this aren't you?" he asked after she fell silent. With another heavy sigh she grunted in response, "It's just that I haven't seen Kyoya since that day, the day you two graduated. I don't know why I'm dreaming this. I thought maybe if I talked to you about it then it might help."

"I can't say I have an answer for you. Have you ever considered calling Kyoya and talking to him about it?" The suggestion struck Haruhi as absurd. "No, Kyoya and I were never really that close outside of the host club, and I honestly can't see him sparing the time to talk to me about my dreams. Time is money after all and we all know how much he values money."

"Okay then, since talking to Kyoya is out of the question. Let me ask you this, do you regret how things happened between us? That we agreed not to pursue anything?"

"No," came her immediate reply. It's true that she loved Tamaki, but her love for him now is more of the love she'd hold for a sibling for a family member, Tamaki was no longer an interest when it came to a romantic relationship. "Well then, lets assume you were to be with someone from the host club on that level, what other than the points you made would keep you form doing so? Certainly over the years you've found things to add."

Oh boy did she, "Well, I think the main issue now wouldn't be so much the type of lover a specific person would be but their ability to meet me in the middle."

"You think we're incapable of compromise?"

"That's not what I mean sempai, I mean in terms of lifestyle. You're all filthy rich which has adjusted each of you to a certain comfort as far as living situations go. I am the exact opposite of rich, in which I've adjusted to certain discomforts. When I was in the host club I had to rise to your guys' level on a social scale. I managed to do so without losing sight of myself, but would any of you be able to do the same for me? If I were to marry any one of you my life would change drastically as far as living arrangements, and it's not that it's a bad thing. But, would any of you be able to or even willing to make the change to live on my level, a life without unnecessary material possessions and of fair quality. I'd want to be consulted and considered when it came to those things, but you're all so used to throwing money around like it's nothing. It'd be uncomfortable and I wouldn't like it."

"You never cease to impress me Haruhi," Rolling her eyes Haruhi muttered something about not being here to impress him which only make Tamaki laugh. "I don't know what will help you, but I appreciate your honesty when it comes to loving one of us. It's refreshing to know we'd all be rejected for the same reasons."

"That, you can always count on Senpai."

11111111111111111111111111111111111

Sooo what do you think? obviously this is a Haruhi and Kyoya Fanfic. please let me know, next time well get to see the start of a budding romance.


	2. He's Back

"Haruhi sighed quietly to herself as she stepped out of the court room with her clients, she had spent a full day in court finishing up their case and she was exhausted. _Suits_, she thought bitterly as she glanced at the line of three men that exited after them, they always liked to play games and drag things along. That strategy never benefits them it just wastes everyone's time but the systems set up to entertain such distractions and all she can do is maneuver around their pointless tactics. Lawyers on company payroll never failed to bore her. "Thank you so much Ms. Fujioka" her clients gushed while moving to embrace her. Grinning widely Haruhi dodged their attempted hug with a subtle side step and offered her hand for a brief handshake instead. They were a lovely older couple and she enjoyed representing them but she didn't like to seem too familiar with her clients out in public. "It was my pleasure, please do let me know if you ever need anything, I would be more than happy to do all I can to help." Motioning for them to follow her she guided them down the corridor to make room for the group of onlookers who were exiting the courtroom as well. Outside, on the steps away from the crowd the older couple bowed to her respectfully and continued praising her for their win this afternoon before bidding her farewell. Waving at them she watched them go, smiling warmly. It was obvious that the stress over this matter was no longer a weight on their shoulders as they walked away hand in hand with the biggest smiles.

"You did marvelous in there, as expected, Haruhi." Turning with wide eyes Haruhi gasped as she came face to face with Kyoya, "Mr. Ootori." She breathed just loud enough for him to hear her. Of everyone she would expect to run into he didn't even make the list. Her mind reeled with questions and she found herself wondering when he returned from London, and why Tamaki hadn't bothered to tell her that he was back in Japan. _Maybe that's what he meant when he told me to talk to Kyoya about my dream_ she thought as she continued to stare at him in pure shock, mouth slightly ajar. Kyoya gave her a questioning look as he eyed her up and down in a very obvious manner. Chills crept down her spine and Haruhi was suddenly very self-conscious of her work attire, tugging at the sleeve of her blazer she found her shoes very interesting and adverted her gaze down. It wasn't the first time she's been in Kyoya's presence in female attire but for some reason standing before him after so many years she felt exposed without her school uniform. "I'm surprise though," he murmured stepping closer. He was standing so close she could smell his cologne and feel the warmth radiating from his presence. Brushing his index finger under her chin he tilted her head up so that she was looking into his cold steal grey eyes, "I never knew you to be one to look down so easily.

"Mr. Ootori," she mumbled adjusting her gaze to the side. She was sure that someone was going to misinterpret the situation and she could already see the headlines in tomorrow mornings paper,**'Third Ootori son seen with an unidentified woman outside the court house.'** Just the thought made her stomach churn. "Mr. Ootori?" He asked in an amused tone, "are we so unfamiliar with each other now Haruhi?" She could feel the heat rushing to her face and she silently scolded herself for blushing in his presence. Her reaction could be misleading, it's not like she's ever liked the guy but for some reason she couldn't calm the rapid beating of her heart or the fleeting feeling that dropped to the pit of her stomach from the contact. With just a finger and she was crumbling like a school girl in love, _pathetic_. "Kyoya Senpai, what are you doing here?" she managed to stutter taking a step back to create some distance between them.

"Why, I'm here to observe the court proceedings obviously." He smirked down at her, that famous smug twitch of his lips and his eyes, gleaming with mischief. It was a look that would put the twins to shame.

"I'm sorry Senpai, but I don't understand. Why would you be interested in the outcome of my case?" She hadn't seen the Ootori name when going over any of the documents, in fact from what she knew Kyoya didn't have anything to do with any of his families established companies at all. He started his own business from the ground up in London and it proved to be very successful, more successful than anything his father or brothers were able to accomplish. "I'm taking over the Higurashi's Company as well as their debt."

"Senpai, th-that's absolutely insane!" Haruhi sputtered as she gaped at him. She had just bankrupted that company, winning her clients a settlement of over five hundred million yen. No one in their right mind would want to take over that, even if they could save the company from bankruptcy which she was sure Kyoya was capable, but it didn't make sense. How could he possibly gain anything from this? He already has his own company that outshines his father and brothers, a chain of companies actually. Why choose to take one something that would set him back. _Could he be bored and see this as an interesting challenge to pass the time?_ "Hmm," he pondered for a moment, "that's an interesting opinion." He said pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. The light reflected off his lens making it impossible to see his eyes as he did so. "Would you like to have coffee with me sometime this week? It's definitely been a while. I feel like we have a lot of catching up to do.

"Blinking Haruhi stood frozen in place, confused. This wasn't the Kyoya she was used to. First he compliments her and now he wants to spend time with her. It wasn't that they weren't close before, in fact she enjoyed spending time with Kyoya more than she did with most of the other host club members back in high school. He was always even tempered and she respected his intelligence as well as his work ethic. Starring at him she tried to determine what he was getting at; _he must be up to something_. He had to be, everything Kyoya did was for some type of merit.

"That would be great, when did you have in mind?"

"Whenever you have the time. I'm not bound to a schedule as of yet, It will take a few days for me to get things settled at my apartment so I won't be starting work till next week."

_Kyoya waiting to get started on work? Never. Something has to be wrong._

"Well, I have time now actually. I booked my whole day for this case."

"Perfect," he grinned waving his hand out "I'll give you a ride. Where would you like to go?"

"I get to choose?" Haruhi asked in disbelief, she never got to choose when going on outings with anyone from the host club. They always drug her around to their fancy restaurants and resorts and sometimes even to commoner events. But still, she never got to choose.

"Of course," the way the words poured from his lips was sinister. There was no way this was a simple outing. "Sempai, I don't know of any places that would be up to your standard." She mumbled.

"It's fine, where do you like to go?"

"Well…" she thought for a moment, stroking her chin. "There's a coffee shop near my office that I enjoy. We can go there?" It came out as a question as she half expected for him to object but Kyoya just nodded. A black limo pulled up on the sidewalk next to him and he opened the door motioning for her to get in. Hesitant she slid into the vehicle managing to give a simple thanks as she did. Giving the name of the coffee shop to the driver Haruhi pulled out her cell phone to message Tamaki.

**Haruhi:**

**Tamaki, why didn't you warn me about Kyoya! A heads up would have been nice.**

Mere seconds passed before her phone vibrated in her lap. She frowned as she read his response.

**Tamaki**

**My darling daughter, I have no idea what you could mean by that. **

With a light growl she hastily typed back.

**Haruhi:**

**Don't play coy with me. I'm sitting in his limo as we speak, we're going to get coffee. You could have at least told me that he was back in Japan**

Hardly even a second later her phone buzzed to life, multiple messages coming through.

**Tamaki:**

**WHAT! **

**Tamaki:**

**When did this happen? Why? **

**Tamaki:**

**ALSO WHY ARE YOU GETTING COFFEE WITH HIM? **

Snorting at the last text Haruhi slipped her phone into her bag. It seems that Tamaki had no idea that Kyoya was coming back to Japan. Glancing at him from the corner of her eye she almost jumped out of her skin when she noticed that Kyoya was starring directly at her. "Everything okay?" he asked in his usual emotionless tone. That was more of the Kyoya she recognized and she wondered why the sudden change. "Everything's fine." She squeaked twiddling her thumbs in her lap. "I just had to check on a couple things." With a curt nod Kyoya looked out the window and comfortable silence fell between them. Still, Haruhi couldn't fight off the feelings that gnawed at her gut telling her that this wasn't a normal visit between friends. Gulping as she caught Kyoya's eye again she decided to look at the back of the driver's seat for the remainder of the ride. _What have I gotten myself into?_

111111111111111111111111

Well, that's the second chapter! I HOPE you all liked it. I'm excited to see what's going to happen in the future I've had ideas coming to me all day and I've been thinking of how to implement them in my story. Please feel free to throw out any suggestions, when it comes to the crazy antics of Tamaki and the twins I have a hard time thinking of something that they would do without repeating things that have already happened. I'd appreciate any suggestions.


	3. Coffee

Kyoya smirked as he sat across from Haruhi who was fidgeting with her cup of coffee. The place she chose was quaint, but it wasn't terrible. Still though from the reactions he got from the employees and other customers he assumed that his presence was something if not unusual. He was almost positive that no one of his status had ever entered the establishment before and yet Haruhi didn't seem phased by the prying eyes that watched them. If anything, she seemed lost in thought and completely oblivious to the attention they were receiving. Clearing his throat to gain her attention he watched her closely taking note of the slight blush that spread across her cheeks followed by a nervous laugh. "Are you uncomfortable?" It was a simple question, but it seemed to strike a nerve as she tensed up in reaction.

"No, I guess I just don't understand why you asked me here. I haven't seen or heard from you in six years. In fact, no one but Tamaki Sempai has." Her reasoning was fair as always, she really hadn't seemed to change a bit. Her personality is what made her an outstanding attorney, just as Kyoya always knew she would. "Well then, is there anything you'd like to ask me?" he asked sipping on his coffee. It really wasn't bad, not that he was going to go out of his way to admit it. "Well…" she thought looking down into her cup, "Are you upset with how things turned out with the case? I had no idea you were taking over the company when I agreed to represent Mr. and Mrs. Cross."

Business as usual, Kyoya could hardly think of a time that they spoke of anything not business related. Most of their conversations were related to school or business so he was pleasantly surprised that after six years she chose to ask him that first, of all things. Masking his amusement, he tossed her a bone, knowing that her reaction to this conversation was going to be interesting.

"I'm actually pleased with the outcome." Haruhi's head shot up at his statement, eyes wide. She never ceased to satisfy and he was indulging in her every expression.

"You realize that you're taking over a company that has to pay them over five hundred million yen, right?"

He couldn't help but smile at her. "Of course, I do. I knew when they told me that you were representing them that it would be an easy win on their part. I was honestly surprised that they didn't ask for more."

"It sounds like you wanted them to win?"

"I did, it would have been a shame for me to pay their attorney fees and them come out losing. That wouldn't be a good investment at all."

"You gave them the retainer fee?"

"You really think they would have been able to afford it on their own?"

He was right, and she finally realized it. "What are you doing?" he asked as she grabbed her purse and pulled out her wallet. "I'm giving you back your money."

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't want them to be in debt to you, they've been through enough as it is."

"That's an interesting assumption you've made." She shot him an angry glare and he chuckled, it felt just like their high school days though he rarely did anything to deserve this look from her. Normally it was aimed at Tamaki or the twins, but every now and then he'd get a rise out of her. "I'll be frank with you Haruhi, the Cross' don't owe me anything. I gladly gave them the money for an attorney with no strings attached, it was by coincidence that they happened to choose you. You don't need to return the money because there's no debt to be paid. What happened to them was wrong simply put, it would disgrace the company's reputation if I didn't support them fully. The companies reputation is important to me and something I'm working towards repairing."

She gaped at him and he almost had the audacity to compare her to a fish. Sitting back and crossing his legs Kyoya took another sip of his coffee waiting for her to shoot off with more questions but she didn't. Instead Haruhi flashed him the biggest smile he's ever seen and he found himself in a daze as he looked at her, "I always knew you were a nice guy Senpai." His heart fluttered at her words and he adjusted his glasses as a reason to look away. He will admit that he was surprised when he saw her. She had grown her hair out again it was almost as long as it was in her middle school photos, but she kept her side bangs from her style while in the host club. She's filled out some too giving her face that soft feminine glow, and then there was her clothes. Kyoya never thought there would be a day when he would get to see Haruhi dolled up in a black pencil skirt with a white blouse tucked into it and a fitted blazer. The twins most definitely had some control over her wardrobe, she was even wearing heels.

"Thank you Haruhi." She blinked at him a couple times before breaking out into another grin. "You know, I always imagined that you'd be married off by now due to some arrangement your father pushed on you. I'm surprised he never tired." _Another interesting assumption_ he thought to himself as he gazed out the window.

"He tried to right after high school, but I told him no."

"WHAT!" her she screeched causing some of the other customers to turn and look at them. Giving a sheepish laugh and rubbing her head embarrassed by her outburst Haruhi apologized and waved them off.

"You seem surprised."

"Well yea, everyone always figured that if your father arranged a marriage for you then you would accept it. Even after you bought out his company, we thought that you would agree to anything he asked of you."

"I would have agreed if he had chosen anyone else, but he was insistent on a specific person and I had to decline."

Of course, as oblivious as ever to anything concerning herself Haruhi gave Kyoya a sympathetic smile, and even reached out to squeeze his hand in support. "That's hard. She must be awful for you to say no to your father like that."

Unable to control himself Kyoya burst into a fit on laughter, leaning over and clutching his stomach he lifted up his glasses to wipe the tears from his eyes.

"Haruhi," he said in a serious tone as he regained his composure, causing her to look over at him as she took a sip of her coffee.

"The woman my father wanted me to marry was you." His statement caught her off guard as she coughed accidentally inhaiing her beverage, telling her that when she was taking a drink probably wasn't his best timing. He could have waited but he was enjoying this.

"I guess I can see why you turned it down then." Raising a brow Kyoya wondered how she came to that conclusion, "there's not much to gain from marrying me."

"Is that what you think?" She never ceased to surprise him.

"Well, yeah. I mean there's no merit for you in that situation, so I can see why you turned your father down. Why was he insistent on me anyways?"

Merit, ever since she made that comment that night in his room at the beach house he's hated the word. He really did manipulate every situation for his personal gain, bit in that moment he restrained himself and the loss was something he would never recover from. "Apparently you made an impression when you stood up for me at the fair. He was impressed by your boldness as well as your grades and career choice. He thought it would be useful to have a lawyer in the family."

"I can see that. Though I can't imagine he took you telling him no well." She felt bad for Kyoya, he always had to work harder than everyone to prove to his father that he was worthy of anything. She hadn't thought about what she was doing when she stood up to his father, she was just pissed that he was being treated so poorly when he was so obviously capable.

"Naturally, no. He threatened to disown me." This news threw Haruhi into a panic and she shot up "You should have talked to me about it Kyoya, I could have talked to your father. Helped him understand."

Chucking he put his hand up to calm her worry, "So I'm Kyoya now?" He asked in a teasing voice, pleased to see her face flush red as she looked away pouting he went on to diffuse her concern. "He didn't disown me. We came to an agreement that if I could manage my own company and bright it up to par with his he would still consider me to be his heir without marrying me off to anyone. Which is why I went to London, and I surpassed all his expectations. I'm not just going to be named his heir but I am free to marry when I want and who I want."

Visibly relaxing from this information Haruhi settled back in her chair comfortably, still slightly embarrassed from calling him Kyoya by mistake. "Still, if you had told me maybe I could have helped. Then you wouldn't have had to do so much to prove something to him that he should already known."

"It's fine Haruhi, if I had involved you any all my father would have done is try to manipulate you until you agreed to marry me."

With a slight humph Haruhi nodded in defeat, she knew he was right she just didn't like that he was put into such a position because of her. "It's not your fault either you know. I chose to say no; I couldn't do that to you, and I came up with the terms in place of his proposed arranged marriage."

She looked up at him, _he probably enjoyed all the work it's not as if he doesn't love a challenge_. "I guess it's for the best then. So, you can marry whoever you want, whatever are you going to do?"

It was meant to be an innocent question but upon seeing the twist in Kyoya's expression Haruhi instantly regretted asking. Biting her lip, she tried to think of something to say to make up for the discomfort but she couldn't think of anything that would make the situation better, so she settled for remaining silent. Her mouth seemed to be running away from her and she didn't understand why she was having such a hard time filtering her thoughts.

"I really don't know," he sighed leaning forward with his head resting in his palms. He was torn up over the idea, he even tugged at the ends of his hair. Looking up he offered her a smile, as if to say that it wasn't something she needed to worry about but it didn't provide her with much comfort. He looked so lost and she realized that he most likely grew up expecting to be told who to marry. Now he actually had the freedom to choose, to fall in love. This possibility probably never occurred to him and he had no idea how to navigate these waters. He was in uncharted territory and it was a rare thing indeed to see Kyoya Ootori come undone.

_"Of all the things he already does for beneficial gain could you imagine what he'd do when the only thing he has to give and to gain in return is love? I'd say it'd be a force that the world has never seen before and if he ever takes it upon himself to experience that freedom whoever he chooses will be the luckiest woman in all the universe."_ The words she spoke to Tamaki played through her mind and she smiled as she remembered her dream.

"You know Kyoya, I'm glad I ran into you today. I've been meaning to talk to you about something I just didn't know how to get ahold of you."

Interested in what she would need to discuss with him he composed himself again. It wasn't like him to be so raw with someone like that, sure he never felt like he had to impress Haruhi or be charming in her presence, she's seen the worst sides of him already, but he's never so openly expressed himself in front of anyone other than Tamaki. Even if he didn't say anything, he knew she could see through him. She always does.

"I've been dreaming about you." Now he was even more interested in what she had to say.

"Haruhi, I'm flattered really," he teased earning himself a light smack on the shoulder. It was the second time she initiated some sort of physical contact between them and he was sure she had no idea what she was doing to him. "Not like that you idiot. You're almost as bad as Tamaki." Cringing at her comparison he apologized, asking that she refrain from comparing them to each other. Just the idea left a bad taste in his mouth and he squirmed form the discomfort it brought him. Listening politely Kyoya let Haruhi explain her reoccurring dream without interruption, she even went into detail about her call to Tamaki this morning. He had indeed overhead their conversation and he found it interesting that she was subconsciously aware of it, not that he was about to admit that to her. He offered his input as to what it could mean to have the same dream over and over again, and of course he had to throw in statistics his response being purely scientific.

Haruhi, being the intelligent woman she was bounced her own statistics and reasoning off him and they entered into a casual conversation from there about everything regarding life and work down to books and hobbies. Kyoya teased her a couple more times relishing in the little outburst he'd get as a reaction which would lead to them both lost in fits of laughter. Time passed and customers made their way home, the sun began to set allowing the moon took its place. Eventually the employees flipped the sign to closed and settled themselves in the back room waiting, unable to bring themselves to disrupt their conversation. It was well past closing time when Haruhi and Kyoya emerged from the coffee shop, both of them overly apologetic as they exited. Now they stood outside Haruhi's apartment. Kyoya had insisted that he drop her off over her hailing a cab and having enjoyed their time together she didn't object to his request.

"Have a good night, and thank you again Senpai for the ride." He chuckled as her shyness and nodded bidding her goodnight and watching to make sure she entered her apartment before getting back in his car. "Oh, and Haruhi," he called out just as she was about to open her door. She turned looking at him with questioning eyes unsure of what to expect, "You can call me Kyoya." With the biggest grin he's had the pleasure to witness that night she nodded before waving and disappearing inside. Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose Kyoya smiled to himself, the dark may hide many things but it couldn't hide the blush that adorned her cheeks right before she went inside.

11111111111111111111

What do you think? I know these chapters have been kind of boring but I have to work through the boring stuff before things get interesting.


	4. Am I dreaming?

"Kyoya?" Haruhi questioned as she looked up from the papers she was looking through at her desk, she had spent all day cooped up in her office preparing for her next case. He was leaning against the doorframe, arms crossed and that twinkle of mischief in his eyes just like he had the other day. "Mmm." He hummed in response as he crossed the room, placing both palms down on her desk as he leaned over so that his face was just inches away from hers. She could feel his breath tickling the tip of her nose as he starred into her eyes. "Yes, Haruhi?" He asked softly, causing goosebumps to spread across her skin like a flame. "What are you doing here?" She managed to ask between gulps as she adjusted her gaze from his eyes to his lips. She was drawn to them, and she wondered to herself when she started to see Kyoya this way. Ruggedly handsome, desirable, available even if she dared to think attraction she felt definitely wasn't from when they were in high school. She never allowed herself to think of him in such a way, she knew he was going to be married off or at least she thought he was. She wasn't in the business of dreaming for something outside her reach, but he wasn't outside her grasp anymore.

No, Kyoya was free now. She would even go so far as to say he was officially on the market, seeing as he was in charge of his future and who he spent his life with. That fact alone has brought her many sleepless nights and she was exhausted from the thoughts that plagued her mind each night, and now here he was in her office leaning just mere inches away from her face. All she really needed to do was lift her head up and they would... No, she couldn't. She can't let her mind run wild, it was still too soon and she had to remind herself that they didn't have any chemistry. She could not, she will not kiss Kyoya Ootori. But she wanted to, the desire was almost uncontrollable, a wildfire burning within her boiling in the pit of her stomach. She was going to give in but without warning he shifted away from her and she felt cold from the absence of his presence invading her space. With a quiet whimper she looked up at him trying to read his expression. It was no use, Kyoya was back to old the Kyoya. That flicker of emotion that danced in his eyes gone. Replaced by a cold steely gaze. Without a word he turned, walking away. She jumped up to stop him calling out his name but he didn't hear her. She could only watch his figure disappear as she called out for him before her world went dark.

"Another strange dream," Haruhi muttered as she picked her phone up off her nightstand and hit the button to turn off her alarm. This dream had been different, in fact since the day she ran into Kyoya she's had a different dream about him each night for the past week. She was no longer tormented by the same reoccurring dream; no, her mind was way more wicked now. These dreams were all a little different, each one being a situation of her and Kyoya in her office with her fighting some uncontrollable desire to kiss him. But each time before she could he would turn and walk away without a word. The feeling these dreams stirred within her was also unsettling as her heart fluttered and her stomach flipped at the memory of them. Each morning her blush would creep up to her ears and she'd have to calm her sputtering heartbeat down with breathing exercises.

It's not like she could talk to Kyoya about these dreams either. It's not the same as it was last time, and she would never mention this to Tamaki. No no no no, that would be the end of her. He would take things way out of context and overreact on an inhuman level. He of all people could never know. With a heavy sigh Haruhi crawled out of bed, exhausted. It was true that she's had trouble sleeping since these dreams began. Most nights she would find herself lying in bed starring at the ceiling counting the seconds away as her mind tried to rationalize her dreams. She hasn't had a breakthrough as of yet and if she didn't get some real rest and soon she was going to be off her game. "Curse you Kyoya Ootori." She growled as she quickly got ready for the day. She was too exhausted to go through her full morning routine, but she wasn't needing to make an appearance in court today so it was fine. Throwing her hair up in a messy bun and pinning the fly away strands down with bobby pins she played with her bangs trying to give them some lift. After a few minutes of failing she decided that she looked good enough and changed for work.

It wasn't like she was going to be seeing anyone important today anyways. No, she had a full day locked away in her office doing the part of her job that she loved best. Research. The case wasn't due to be presented for another couple weeks but she loved nothing more than being prepared. Thankful for the distraction of work Haruhi collected her things and head out her door, looking forward to what the day would bring.

1111111111111111111111111111111

Shuffling the papers on her desk Haruhi blew her bangs out of her eyes with a huff as she read over the information. This was going to be a simple case; the evidence was overwhelming so her win was practically guaranteed. She just had to present it the right way. With a groan she looked over at her phone which was buzzing uncontrollably. Tamaki was taking it upon himself to blow up her phone. She forgot to text him back that day when she went for coffee with Kyoya and she's been unable to message him back since for fear of letting her current problem slip out. Tamaki could always read her like a book and there was no lying to him. He saw through everything. As much of an idiot he could be about himself he was specifically in tune to anything regarding her. Unable to focus from the constant distraction she grabbed her phone and powered it off. She was going to call Tamaki tonight, she just needed to get through work first. He would probably assume she's in court or something and let up some, at least she hoped that would be the case. She always turned her phone off when she was in court and he knew that.

A few minutes passed and Haruhi was so drawn into her thoughts she didn't notice her assistant standing in her doorway at first. "Ms. Fujioka, you have a call on line one. I think you really want to get it." Rubbing her temple she waved her assistant out and cursed under her breath. She knew exactly who was calling, and she swore that if he wasn't currently in Paris she would strangle him right now. Taking a few calming breaths, she picked up the line, giving her usual business response when she answered her phone at work.

"Haruhi my lovely daughter why have you been ignoring daddy." Came his wailing cry as soon as she picked up. Biting back the snappy remark that almost flew out of her mouth she collected herself before responding. "I've been busy Senpai, I'm working right now." She had hoped he would get the hint, but that was wishful thinking.

"I get that my dear but I wanted to know how your outing with mommy went."

"You guys aren't my parents," she growled as she picked up another form to look over while they were talking. This one didn't require half as much of her attention and at least she could keep working while listening to him ramble about how unfair she's been treating him.

"I've been thinking about visiting you know, I'm jealous that everyone now gets to see you whenever they want and I can't. It would also be nice to see Kyoya too, it's been a while…" he mused as he spaced out completely lost in his own little daydream of a big happy family reunion. "That's it, I'm coming!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Don't waste your time Senpai." Came her uninterested reply. Tamaki about dropped his phone as her words stuck his heart. "I need to come, you're so cold to me recently. I need to rekindle the fire of our father daughter bond or I'll lose you forever."

"You don't need to rekindle anything, I'm just busy with work and I'm a little tired."

"Are your dreams still tormenting you?" He asked in genuine concern for her health.

"I've just had a lot on my mind." It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth. She knew she was caught from the way Tamaki hummed on the other line as if he was building up towards some sudden realization.

"Are you still dreaming of other guys?" he whispered, as if the question itself was sinister.

"No one's dreaming of anyone, especially not you. I have a lot of work to do right now. I have to go!" slamming her phone down Haruhi tried to control her rapidly spreading blush. She was not going to have that conversation with him, she shouldn't have even told him about her dreams in the first place. Now he's going to get all kinds of outrageous ideas and bug her with them constantly.

"Stupid idiot." She mumbled under her breath as she grabbed a handful of papers before freezing in place, the feeling of a certain gaze upon her. An all too familiar pair of eyes, the same ones that haunt her at night were starring directly at her. "Not anyone I know, is it?" Kyoya asked, as he leaned against her doorframe with his arms crossed. Haruhi's first reaction was to pinch herself. There was no way she was still sleeping, absolutely no freaking way. Discretely, so that she didn't draw attention enough to question her state of mind or her mental health Haruhi shifted one of her hands down to sit on her leg where she proceeded to pinch her outer thigh as hard as she could through her skirt. _Not dreaming_ she thought as she gently rubbed the now tender area knowing that was going to leave a mark.

"Kyoya, what can I do for you?" She squeaked while trying to act normal. He uncrossed his arms and quickly crossed her office, running his index finger across the edge of her desk he leaned against into, his eyes scanning the room before fixing on hers. "I finally got settled in and realized that my office is surprisingly close to yours. I was going to see if you'd be interested in grabbing lunch. I quite enjoyed that coffee shop you introduced me to the other day and I wanted to get to know other places that were in the area for a quick bite."

As he was talking Haruhi found her gaze trailing from his eyes down to his lips. Mentally slapping herself to snap out of it she smiled half-heartedly at him, lunch with Kyoya was not exactly something she wanted to add to her agenda for the time being. She still didn't know why she was having these dreams about him and she was sure she would make an embarrassing fool of herself if she spent any lengthy amount of time with him.

"It seems that you're rather busy though, perhaps another time." As he turned to walk away panic rose within Haruhi as she watched him go, the same panic she felt in her dreams each night. Without thought she called out his name letting out a sigh of relief when he turned his piercing gaze back on her. She didn't know what possessed her to stop him but she couldn't really turn back now. "I'm sorry if I seemed uninterested. I'm a little tired and it's starting to affect me. I'm a little slow today you could say, but I haven't eaten yet. So if you have time I can grab lunch with you." She didn't know if it was his smile or the way he walked back towards her and casually brushed his hand against her arm as he leaned over to grab her bag for her, but her heart stopped for a second and she wondered to herself what she had just agreed to.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

This chapter just kind of happened. I have a clear idea now on how I want to build things up between the two. As always I appreciate the support and any suggestions you all may have. Thank you again and I hope this chapter entertains a little until things get more interesting. Which, they definitely will in due time. I don't like to rush into things, so I hope you all don't get bored until that time comes.


	5. The Beginning

The past couple weeks passed by in a flash for Haruhi. Lunch with Kyoya went well to her surprise, there didn't seem to be any hidden motives behind his request. She came to trust his intentions as genuine, admitting to herself that she was being overly cautious and maybe a tad bit judgmental. She rather enjoyed their time together, to the point that they arranged to go out for lunch together a couple times a week if possible. They even went as far as to invite Hunny and Mori Senpai to accompany them on occasion. She missed getting to spend time with everyone like in the old days, though their group was missing a few members it wasn't lacking at all. In fact, the four of them got along well without the twin's antics and Tamaki's whining. She would even say it was relaxing to hang out together and catch up. They hadn't realized how incomplete their group was without Kyoya and he's made an effort to apologize for his lack of communication throughout the years. Of course, Hunny forgave him without hesitation which meant Mori did as well.

With these new developments Haruhi has been so busy between spending time with her friends and work she hasn't had any odd dreams. Each night she's been so exhausted from the day's activities that she passes out the second her head hits the pillow until her alarm goes off in the morning. It was a nice change and she was thankful to be able to have a break from her confusing feelings regarding Kyoya. They've settled into a comfortable friendship, now even closer than they were while in the host club and she truly enjoyed this change. She couldn't imagine what she would do if she made a fool of herself by developing feelings for the man. His presence has become part of her daily routine. She wasn't about to jeopardize that.

Things were looking like they were about to settle down for her this week as well, she had just returned to her office after winning her case. It was a bigger case than any one she's taken on before and she was hoping that it would help her work her way up. Of course, to celebrate Kyoya suggested that they all go out for dinner. Normally she'd turn down their offer to treat her but she agreed that it was well deserved and did not protest. With the rest of her day open she settled down to get started on the next thing. There was never any fault in being over prepared.

"Haruhi," Brought out of her daze she looked up from the folder she was looking over to meet the eyes of the famous Ritsu Kasanoda. He looked as frightening as ever standing in her doorway with his sharp glare. Her assistant was frantically running behind him, completely out of breath by the time she reached them. "I am so sorry Ms. Fujioka, he just barged in." Telling her that it was fine and excusing her to go back to her desk Haruhi shot Kasanoda a questionable look. She hadn't seen him since high school. From what she heard he did well taking over his family business, even married his high school sweetheart. So really she couldn't imagine why he would be visiting her, at work of all places.

He looked around her office scanning it intently as if he was looking for something, closing the door behind him he stalked over to her window and hastily drew her blinds down, peeking out a couple time before walking over to her. Haruhi had to choke back a chuckle that threatened to escape. He was stalking around like this was some episode on a crime show but she hid her amusement behind a blank expression, something she picked up from Kyoya. Noticing that he was holding a package under his jacket Haruhi broke and raised a brow in curiosity, inching towards her he handed it to her as if someone was still watching them.

"What is this?" She asked as she opened the thick envelope he had pushed into her hands, he remained silent taking a seat across from her, tapping his foot impatiently. Taking the papers out she looked them over with wide eyes, "Kasanoda, where did you get this?" she asked, voice cracking as she spoke. This was serious. She went to question him more but he shot up placing a hand over her mouth. "Shhh," he hissed in a hushed tone as he once again did a scan over of her office, his eyes lingering on the window before looking back at her. "Don't say anything out loud. Not here. Just take this and do what you need to with it. You're the only person I can trust."

Before she could mutter another word he was gone. Shoving everything back into the envelope she grabbed her things and told her assistant that she would be out for the rest of the day. She didn't know what he expected of her but she knew the perfect person to take it to. Pulling out her phone she sent a quick text to Arai and hailed a cab to meet him at their designated spot. The drive didn't take long and she wondered if he even got her message. As she got out on the street corner she was pleased to see her middle school friend already waiting.

"Haruhi, what's up?" He asked worriedly as he rushed over towards her. Looking around to make sure they were alone on the street she passed him the envelope. Arai had become a detective after high school and he was the only person she felt that she could trust with this. He looked at her confused before opening the envelope and pulling the papers out. She imagined that his expression mirrored her own and she knew he could tell how serious this was from the look in his eyes. "I trust you to get things started." She said before turning to leave, she didn't want to linger. Who knew who could be watching and Kasanoda seemed paranoid when he appeared in her office earlier. She knew that wasn't something to be taken lightly. Not after knowing what it was that he brought to her.

"Haruhi," Arai said grabbing her wrist to stop her, "Where did you get this?" His voice was laced with concern and she wanted to tell him, but she couldn't.

"You know I can't tell you that at the moment. All I can promise you is that I trust them, and now I am trusting you." Prying her wrist from his grasp she walked away. She was already too involved in this and though she wanted to see each step through, there was a process to these things. This type of case was beyond her capabilities, yet somehow the thought of being dragged into it excited her. She shouldn't be feeling like this but she couldn't help it. Hailing another cab a few blocks away she gave directions to head towards the restaurant she was meeting everyone for dinner at.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111

"It seems Honey and Mori got called into work. They won't be joining us." Kyoya said as he settled down in his seat across from Haruhi. He was thankful that he decided to get here early. He was surprised to see her when she walked in, but he was looking forward to the extra time he was getting with her before the others arrived. Now it seemed silly that he had been so concerned about getting a few extra minutes with her, since it was going to be just the two of them anyways. Haruhi nodded in understanding and he flashed her one of his rare smiles.

"So, how was your day?" She asked, breaking the silence.

Just as he was about to respond he was abruptly cut off by the buzzing of Haruhi's phone. She gave him an apologetic look as she fished it out of her purse. He watched intently as she looked over the caller ID with a frown before sending it to voicemail and shoving it back in her purse. Before she could look up at him and apologize for the interruption her phone buzzed to life again. With a heavy sight she pulled it back out taking a quick glance at the ID and sending it back to voicemail.

"If you need to get that it's okay." Kyoya mumbled as it started buzzing once again.

"No, it's fine. It's not a client and if it was really important he would leave a voicemail or text me." Kyoya wanted to linger on the 'he' aspect of her comment but decided it wouldn't be appropriate. He was sure she had plenty of encounters with other men both professionally and personally. She didn't seem concerned about whoever this was, or so he was trying to convince himself. Still, as he played out the possibilities in his mind he couldn't stop the emotions that swelled inside his chest. He had experienced jealousy before from their time in the host club, but something about the unknown factor of who this person was made it seem all the more surreal.

That's when it struck him that this might be someone he knew. "That wouldn't have been Tamaki calling you, right?" It was an innocent question but he couldn't imagine someone else who would push Haruhi to actually power down her phone like she was. "No, it wasn't him. Why?" she asked tilting her head slightly to the side as she put her phone away in her purse knowing this time that they wouldn't be interrupted again. "Just making sure I didn't need to turn my phone off as well. I can only imagine the panic he'd call in claiming that you've been kidnapped or some outrageous nonsense."

Haruhi laughed at this and Kyoya found himself relaxing instantly just from the sound. They ordered their food and fell into an easy conversation about their week and both took the opportunity to vent some. In fact dinner was almost perfect, almost. They had finished eating and were waiting for the bill when Kyoya flinched at the sound of his name, "Kyoya my son, and Ms. Fujioka, what a pleasant surprise." If Haruhi caught onto his distaste for his father's presence she played it off well, standing to greet the man who Kyoya detested.

Kyoya could already make out the thoughts running through his father's mind, and it took every ounce of will power to keep in his menacing aurora and he wondered if Haruhi caught onto his shadow king vibe. Just because the days that his father tried to push his ideal marriage proposal off on him were over, did not mean his father had changed his mind. If anything now he would just change his tactic.

"We were just finishing up Sir, would you like to sit with us for a minute." Haruhi asked politely, it amazed Kyoya how she could blend in so perfectly with his world without losing her standing in her own. She truly is a natural; she was charming before without even realizing it and her time in the host club just toned her skills, making her almost irresistible. Almost. To his delight his father turned down her offer and Kyoya let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. If his father joined them he would meddle, and that was something Kyoya definitely did not want.

"I just wanted to check in with Kyoya and see if he had found a date for the event next week." _He doesn't have to sit to meddle it seems _Kyoya thought bitterly behind his perfectly placed mask. "I haven't had the time to think about it yet, is it really next week?" he feigned confusion as he looked up at his father, holding back his smirk. He could tell his father was irked by his comment and Kyoya wanted to exploit this reaction as much as he could.

"I'd hope you wouldn't forget son," Mr. Ootori spat the word son like it was venomous; "It's the night I name my heir. I'd hate for you to miss it. Haruhi, I do hope you'll be there. It would be nice to get to catch up with you some." Kyoya caught the underlying intention behind his father's request but before he could spit off some snarky remark Haruhi cut in, accepting his father's invitation. "You know Kyoya; if you need a date I could always go with you." She offered making him cringe internally, not that he wasn't thrilled by the idea but he could already imagine the number of things his father was plotting.

"It's settled then! I'll see you two next week." With that Kyoya watched his father's retreating figure making sure he was out of earshot before confronting Haruhi about her brash decision. He knew that her appearing as his date would mean something different between the two of them than it would others, especially when regarding his family.

"You didn't have to do that." he said absentmindedly not realizing how harsh his tone was. He didn't intend to snap at her he just didn't want to drag her into the drama he worked so hard to keep her out of. Six years he spent working day and night to prove himself, again. "It got him to go away didn't it? Besides, it's not like I mind. But if you really want you can decline my offer, I can go by myself just as well." She was infuriating in the most desirable way and he found himself at a loss for words. "Trust me, nothing would delight me more than to have you accompany me that night, I just want to be sure you understand all that entails. We may be friends, but my father's going to name me heir. Everyone else will interpret your presence differently, I don't want it to cause you trouble."

"Kyoya," Haruhi started leaning across the table. Kyoya leaned in as well their faces mere inches apart. She had a playful twinkle in her eyes and he found himself intrigued by her sudden change in behavior towards him. "I've already made the headlines. It'd be bad for your reputation to go with anyone else." Her smirk told him she wasn't joking so he tried to play it off like he was aware of this information as well but silently he was panicking, why had he not heard of this?

"You don't need to fret. I didn't mention it sooner because the whole article was ridiculous. It doesn't matter what the media says about us and honestly, I only knew because Tamaki called me." Kyoya was stunned into silence. He didn't know how to react, even Tamaki heard of this, in Paris. "It's alright Kyoya, though I have to admit I enjoy seeing you like this. It's not every day I get to see the infamous Kyoya Ootori shocked into silence. My, my," she tsked with the click of her tongue, "it's kind of a treat." Realizing that he had been led into a pin merely for her amusement Kyoya composed himself and shot her a look that instantly made her pale. It was the kind of look that let her know he would not forget this moment. Shortly after they pulled away from each other their server came with the bill and in no time they were settled in his car heading towards Haruhi's apartment.

1111111111111111111111111

"Thank you for tonight," Haruhi said quietly standing on the bottom step leading up to her apartment. It was late now, much later than when they had left the restaurant. Somehow during their drive they ended up on the topic of school and spent a couple hours driving around pointing out places they spent their middle school days and sharing memories. Eventually the detour led to Haruhi's old place where they stopped and visited her dad. Of course, he was thrilled to see her with Kyoya claiming that he's always been his favorite of all of the hosts. Some things just didn't change and it was nice to know that was one of them.

He was just about to say something when he was once again cut off, a trending theme for the night it seemed. Turning his gaze to the figure approaching them he relaxed upon recognizing the person to be Haruhi's middle school friend, Arai. The recognition seemed to be mutual as a flash of something Kyoya couldn't read danced through the young man's eyes before he turned his attention to Haruhi. "I've been calling you all night, why did you turn your phone off." Haruhi narrowed her eyes sending Arai one of her death glares before turning and apologizing to Kyoya. Unsure as to why she was apologizing he assured her that it wasn't needed and remained in place uncomfortable with leaving the two alone. Maybe it was his jealousy sparking up again or maybe he was just on edge from the timid body language Arai was giving off, either way Kyoya could feel the tension and it put him on alert.

"Haruhi, we need to talk." Arai said grabbing hold of her arm. If looks could kill he'd be dead but being the perfect icon of self-control Kyoya hid his annoyance like a professional. "I get that Arai, but can't it wait till later?" She hissed looking between the two. "No, it can't." Arai said tugging on her arm again. Haruhi sprung herself free from his grasp sending her stumbling back a bit from the force, Kyoya moved to steady her while taking note of the intense glare he received from her friend.

"We probably shouldn't discuss details openly; I'd feel better if you came by my office in the morning."

"I don't need to go into details, I came to give this back to you." Kyoya watched with interest as Arai shoved a stuffed envelope into Haruhi's arms. She was completely shocked and stood motionless for a second barely grasping the package that had been thrust into her arms. "What do you mean give this back?" She asked forcing Arai to face her; if Kyoya knew anything about Haruhi he knew she was livid.

"Listen, I already got shut down. I literally poked at the edge of this and I had suits all over my office clearing out stuff, outside my house. This is way bigger than anything you or I expected it to be. I'm giving this back to you; I can't do it and neither should you Haruhi. Whatever you need to do with this make sure it's destroyed and forget about it. It's too dangerous." Haruhi puffed out her chest about to fight back but she stopped when Arai stepped towards her and gently cupped her cheek stroking his thumb across her skin. "I'm serious Haruhi, don't pursue this. You'll only be putting yourself and everyone you love in danger. I know you're probably mad but I'm doing this for you, I can't knowingly pursue something that will jeopardize your safety."

"I thought you were someone I could depend on. I guess I was mistaken." Stepping outside of his reach Haruhi bid Kyoya farewell and stormed up her stairs, as she opened her door Arai yelled out to her "I'm telling you Haruhi, stay out of this." She didn't bother to reply; the slamming of her door was response enough. Kyoya was about to follow after her to at least make sure she was alright when Arai stopped him. The two starred each other down for what felt like an eternity, the tension between them growing. "I remember you as one of the guys from her club. I thought it was great back then that she had people who would look out for her, protect her when she needed it. Please, whatever you have to do make sure she stays away from this I know she doesn't think it but she can't handle this. Have her pass it off to someone else, let it be their problem but don't let her continue what she's started."

Kyoya watched him silently for a second before finally dropping his facade as he took a deep sigh, his distaste for the man standing before him evident.

"I don't know what the situation is but I'm not interested in manipulating her no matter what she's getting into. She's a big girl, she knows what she can handle and if she finds that she's too far in you don't need to worry, she still has people she can depend on." Without another word Kyoya stalked up her steps, rasping his knuckles against her door he waited for one, two, three seconds before it swung open. Haruhi gladly invited him inside not even bothering to check and see if Arai was still outside. Declining Kyoya starred at her for a second trying to piece together how she was doing. He couldn't imagine it being easy on her to have this outcome. Arai had remained a friend of hers since middle school and now it seemed that she burned down that bridge without hesitation.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay before I left." She smiled at him for his concern and he felt his heart beat pick up as she leaned towards him.

"I'm fine, thank you for checking." From what he could tell she wasn't deceiving him, though she became quite the actress from her time in the host club Kyoya could always see through her.

"Well, you should be careful. If he was being watched they may have followed him here so if you need anything don't hesitate to call." She nodded waving with her phone in hand for him to see that it was turned on. Bidding her farewell Kyoya walked back to his car, when he was sure that she had closed her door and was not paying him any attention from the comforts of her home he pulled out his cell dialing a number he knew all too well.

"Hello, yes this is Kyoya Ootori, I need you to assemble a small team of your finest men and watch over someone for me. Of course I expect this to be discrete." After giving Haruhi's information and address to his family's secret police force he drove home, his mind replaying the events that unfolded tonight.

111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry this update took a while. Been super busy. I hope you all enjoy! Thanks!


	6. What to do

_What to do, what to do? _

It was a simple question but had such a conflicting answer. Haruhi stood leaning over her desk, papers scattered across her office. She couldn't sleep. After the unfolding events a couple days ago between her and Arai with Kyoya witnessing the whole thing she was an anxious mess. One, because she had no clue who else to turn to. Arai got shut down within hours and he hadn't even poked his nose into the good stuff, so who knows what would happen if she passed this information on to someone else. Then there's the issue with Kyoya having witnessed their little falling out. Not that she minded so much, but he's notorious for sticking his nose where it doesn't belong. He likes having the advantage, an ace card tucked neatly up his sleeve so that he's guaranteed to come out on top. What if he goes sticking his nose in this, what if he tries to figure out what impending danger Arai was warning her about?

_What if something happens to him?_

That was the question that haunted her, the reason she could hardly sleep. Her dreams had turned into nightmares and her stomach churned from the thoughts that tormented her in the dark hours of the night. Her imagination surely had earned itself some kind of demented award for cruel and morbid creativity. So here she was, a brooding mess frantically trying to decide what to do. She had hope that she could find a decision she could live with. All the while until she had made up her mind she was careful to avoid Kyoya entirely for fear of letting something slip out. He may have come back into her life with pure intentions of friendship but when it came to manipulation he was king, and if he wanted to know something he'd find a way to make all the answers he desires fall from her lips. That, she was sure of.

Eyes scanning the many papers over for what felt like the millionth time Haruhi let out a long, defeated sigh. She couldn't turn her back on this. Even if she had to do all of the ground work herself there was no way she could sleep at night knowing what she knows and having done nothing about it. She's always seen the law as black and white, no one person can be above the consequences of their actions. At least, she had thought that way until she became a lawyer. Too many occasions has she witnessed her black and white world blending to various shades of gray. It was no longer about right and wrong as much as it was about money and politics. It's all about who you know, what you can give, money. People don't simply care about justice for what it is, they only care about justice if it benefits them. Especially their pocket book.

With a groan she fall back into her chair. She was exhausted and as she dared to gaze at the clock hanging on her wall she let out another stiff groan as she threw her head back and silently cried. The sky was bursting with colorful pinks and brilliant shades of orange as the sun made its climb over the mountain ranges. How many hours had she spent locked away in her office this time, what time and on what day did she stalk in here determined not to leave until she had come to a decision? She wished for an answer but at the moment she couldn't even surely say what day it was. Her internal clock was so messed up she began to question if the sun was even rising, or if it was beginning to set. "I really need to get out." She muttered shuffling all the papers into a single pile. As she collected the papers that had fallen from her desk onto the floor a single company name stood out and as she scanned the forms over again cursing herself for having missed it earlier.

Pulling out her phone she called the one person who she knew would spring a plane ticket for her without hesitation.

"Haruhi, what's wrong?" Tamaki asked the sleepiness evident in his voice as he slurred his words slightly.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call you?" She asked, sitting down in her chair once again, a single paper in her hand.

"Not particularly, but normally that's the case." She bit back a laugh he was more honest when he was tired.

"I'm sorry for waking you, I was thinking of taking you up on your offer to visit, if it still stands?"

"Oh my baby girl wants to spend some quality time with daddy!" Tearing her phone away from her ear Haruhi cursed his sudden loudness. Shaking her head she laughed, even after all these years he still tries to hang onto his father daughter delusion.

"Yes, like I said I was thinking about it. I wouldn't be able to stay long, but I was thinking maybe next week sometime if that worked for you?"

Tamaki was ecstatic by the news and hardly heard the part about her not being able to stay long, he was already planning an itinerary for them to follow when she got there.

"Tamaki Senpai, please listen. I won't be there long enough to do all that. I can only spare a few days. It's just the only time I have before things get busy again." Her limited window of availability didn't dampen Tamaki's excitement at all. He was very accommodating to her schedule and requests, after setting the dates he assured her that he would have her flight information settled within a couple hours. He even suggested flying to Japan so she wouldn't have to fly to Paris alone which she shot down without hesitation.

"Thank you for doing this for me Senpai, I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I can't cover the cost of the ticket right now but I'll be sure to pay you back."

"Haruhi, being able to see you is payment enough. I have lots of planning to do, I'll see you next week!" and then he was gone. Starring at her phone she smiled to herself and she relaxed for the first time in days. She finally had made a decision even though she had to take advantage of someone she was close to in order to get some answers, she pushed back the guilt that tugged at her heart as she looked back down at the company name typed neatly on the paper she had been holding onto during that whole conversation, Grand Tonnerre Group.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Kyoya grinned at the sight before him. Haruhi was sitting in her office chair with her head tilted back and mouth wide open. He never took her as a snorer and assumed that she was only snoring due to her current sleeping position. Noticing that he hadn't heard anything from her in a couple days he decided to stop by and make sure she was holding up okay. He partly thought she was avoiding him as getting past the front desk proved to be a challenge. He had to charm his way around her assistant who was determined to keep anyone without an appointment at bay. It was obvious to him now as to why, this definitely was not a sight she would want her customers to bear witness to. Even if he did find her adorable. Daring to enter he walked over to her being sure to take extra consideration with each movement not wanting to wake her.

The information he had gotten form her assistant proved useful. If she hadn't informed him that Haruhi had spent days locked away in her office hardly sleeping or eating then he would have been appalled to see her in this state. The word worried even surfaced in his mind as he pondered what could have worn her down like this. Her hair was a tousled mess, and though she was currently sleeping dark circled colored the skin around her eyes. She's losing sleep over something, but what? He wanted to know, if there was anything he hated it was the unknown. Mainly because calculating the outcome for every possibility was time consuming and exhausting. He needed factors to plug in and though he knew he shouldn't, he found his hands inching towards the stuffed envelope Arai had thrown at her the other night.

He wanted to know, no he had to know.

As his fingers traced the edge of the envelope he smirked at the thought of something so familiar feeling so foreign to him. The material was crinkled and felt rough as his hand caressed it carefully, it's rustling under the weight of his touch was deafening. Flinching with every inch he managed to lift it off her desk Kyoya eyed Haruhi watching as she stirred in her chair. Unknowingly he drew in a deep breath, holding it in, heart pounding. He knew he shouldn't. It was wrong, there was no other way to describe what he was about to do, but the desire to know was overwhelming. Nothing had disturbed him like this unknown has these past nights. How many hours has he spent trying to numb him mind with numbers and charts while eyeing the seconds ticking by on the clock, just waiting for sleep to come for him? It's been a terrible distraction, and he never could afford to be distracted.

Caught in the trenches of some internal struggle Kyoya looked over at Haruhi again making sure she was deep asleep. If he was going to rummage through her personal files to figure out what exactly she was throwing herself into he needed to make sure that she was not likely to waken. It would be problematic for him to get caught. Though obviously worn down she looked peaceful as she slept, as if there were nothing she worried about in this world. He found himself wondering if she did have any worries that pertain to herself. He knows well of her selfishness for even when inconvenienced and vulnerable she's always put everyone else around her first. It was a trait he never fully understood about her when she first joined the host club, but it intrigued him enough to be interested in the girl. Somehow that interested turned to something more.

He wasn't sure when it happened exactly but slowly over the course of her time as a member of the host club something shifted. It did for everyone and he thought he was immune to her charm, her smiles and laughter. In all truth he probably had fallen into her net long before anyone else, he was just the last person to realize his feelings. Watching her now, so peaceful and trusting he knew that all he wanted was her trust. Of course she trusted him as she did all of them, but he wanted more of it. With a reluctant sigh he set the envelope back down on her desk. He would have to trust her first, it's a hard lesson as he never was overly trusting of anyone, but sneaking behind her back wouldn't benefit him in the long run. All he could do is stand by her side and make sure she knew he was willing.

"Haruhi," he called out softly not wanting to startle the girl. As much as he figured she needed to rest, it was rather late in the day and he had come to her office with an agenda. "Haruhi, you should probably wake up." He called again shaking her shoulder gently. She stirred a bit letting out a sleepy moan before plopping her head forward and stretching her arms above her head. "Kyoya?" she mumbled still not fully conscious. Kyoya couldn't hide the smile that graced his face as he watched her rub the sleep out of her eyes. Moments like these made him feel like Tamaki, she was undoubtedly breathtaking and he often found himself wanting to fawn over her like the others. It was with great discipline and restraint on his part that he avoided doing so all these years.

"Good afternoon sleepy head." Her eyes found his and he smirked at her confused expression. Watching carefully as she gazed around her office recollection dawning her expression he noticed that her eyes trailed down to the envelope sitting on her desk. She had indeed left it out in the open and she wasn't trying to hide the looks she was sneaking of him. "Kyoya, what are you doing here?" Quirking a slim brow he leaned against her desk, crossing his arms as he did so. She jumped slightly sliding the envelope into a drawer as if she had expected him to snatch it from her.

"I came to check on you, I had a couple things I wanted to discuss as well." Straightening herself in her chair Haruhi brushed out the wrinkles in her clothes the best she could before she looked up at him, "Thank you for checking on me. I've been really busy. What it is you wanted to discuss?"

Pushing his glasses of the bridge of his nose, one of his signature moves, he cleared his throat. "I wanted to see if you had picked a dress out for the dinner this weekend. Since we're going together, I thought we could coordinate our attire."

Haruhi frowned. "I'm not sure I currently own a dress appropriate to wear. Normally I'm just told what I'm wearing so I haven't thought about it." She admitted bashfully.

"Well seeing as the twins are out of county you'll have to fend for yourself. Would you like to go shopping? It would be easier to coordinate if we are together."

"Do I really get to pick out what I'm going to wear?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course, unless you prefer I dress you." He knew he'd get her with that comment and to his pleasure a radiant blush adorned her face. Leaning in he brushed his cheek against hers as he whispered in her ear, "Though personally, I think undressing would be much more fun." Holding back his laughter Kyoya leaned back to witness the full potential of her blush. It wasn't normally like her to react to him this way and he's come to enjoy these moments where he can get a rise from her with simple comments executed in the right manner. It's also certainly possible that he's spent too much time lately speaking with the twins on the phone. "Let me just grab my bag, if you have time now that is." She sputtered followed by a nervous laugh. Kyoya only nodded in response too amused with his accomplishment to say anything else.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I wonder how Haruhi is going to fare facing Éclair in France and keeping it a secret from the rest of the host club. Hmmm…. What to do what to do indeed.

Thanks for sticking with me! Please let me know what you think.


	7. The First Storm

Shopping wasn't quite as painful as either parties expected it to be. Kyoya wasn't as surprised as Haruhi was though. She approached all aspects of her life the same, logically and straight forward. So he expected her to go about their shopping trip with the same attitude and he wasn't disappointed. It took them nearly half an hour to find her a dress. Her style was uncharacteristically less modest than he recalled her to be, but still elegant. She chose a pearl white colored silk gown that has a v neckline with off the shoulder straps and a mid-thigh length slit coming up the right side of her leg. The dress itself was long, its fabric cascading down to the floor hugging her curves perfectly, aside from the top it appears to be overly low-key. At least it would be if it didn't have a completely open backside.

Maybe the twins' style choices were rubbing off on Haruhi, or maybe it's just that no one's ever given her the opportunity to choose something for herself before. Every event she was drug to with the hosts entailed that she be dressed up like a doll due to cosplay or Tamaki and the twin's, and if it wasn't them then it was because her father had switched out her clothes himself. Either way it was a first experience for them both and Kyoya found her serious outlook for carrying out this task cute. She was always serious, whatever she fixated her mind on held her full attention. It took all his experience as the Shadow King to mask his reaction to her choice, he was definitely going to have a hard time concealing his true emotions and was grateful that he wouldn't have to fight with any other hosts for her attention that night. At least a specific three hosts who have made it almost a game to fret over her.

He of course purchased a matching tie and his part was done, over all the entire episode took up an hour of their time and almost half if it was spent with Kyoya convincing Haruhi that she didn't need to pay mind to the price tag and just get a dress she felt comfortable in and liked. Once she agreed to his requests everything went along smoothly and he found himself even looking forward to going with her. Now they were seated for dinner in a little restaurant a few blocks away from Haruhi's apartment.

"So, you're going to see Tamaki in Paris?" He asked, twirling his glass in his hand. Haruhi simply laughed shaking her head as she wiped her mouth with her napkin.

"Why am I not surprised." She muttered before taking another big bite of her bento. Since they had sat down she's done nothing but consume everything in sight. It eased Kyoya's concern for her. She had originally turned down his offer for dinner but he was persistent, her assistant's words echoing in the back of his mind. He wanted to at least make sure she had eaten before bidding her goodnight.

"Tamaki is trying to get us all to go. He's calling it a family reunion. I think the truth is that he's worried about you flying alone."

"The" _chew chew chew "_man is insufferable." She said between bites. "I told him it was fine. But it would be nice to get to see everyone together again."

"So you have no objections?"

"No, actually it might prove to be helpful." She pondered getting lost in her thoughts. It was always so easy to tell when she was off in some corner of her mind. Her eyes would gloss over with a distant look giving her away.

"Why are you really going to Paris, Haruhi?" When Tamaki called him up he was skeptical of her reasoning being entirely because she missed the blonde idiot, though Tamaki refused to accept anything else. Kyoya knew better.

"It's for a case I'm starting on. I need to talk to someone there and there's no way Tamaki would forgive me if I went to Paris and didn't see him." At least she's being honest. Kyoya took this as a good sign and mentally calculated the possibility of him gaining more insight to this case she was working on. It seemed odd that she would have to travel to France and he could only assume that it was due to whatever her and Arai were arguing over the other night.

"Alright then, I suppose you don't want Tamaki to know that you're going purely for work purposes?" She nodded and Kyoya leaned back rubbing his temple. It would be difficult to distract Tamaki from her long enough for her to slip away without him following, but it wasn't impossible.

"I'll help you if you want, but I have one thing to ask in return," she gulped from the edge in his voice as he fidgeted with his glasses drawing out the pause for effect. Delivery was everything when it came to Haruhi. If he seemed too eager she would suspect something, it took her this long to accept his friendship without ulterior motives. He was glad to have gained the ground he has with her; he didn't need to be set back to square one.

"I won't ask you to give me any information so don't worry. I understand the need for confidentiality with your profession, but if you ever find that you need help with anything, and I mean anything, please do let me know." She looked him over from across the table and he could tell she wasn't convinced. "I promise that no explication will be necessary." She continued to eye him carefully, still questioning and he could almost see the wheels turning in her mind as she mulled over his request. He had placed his mask on well and even if she could see through him most of the time she wasn't going to this time, he had too much to lose for her to think of him as anything other than genuine. Finally after minutes of tense silence she broke out into a grin, beaming from ear to ear, "I can do that. Thank you, Kyoya." There it was again, that blush coloring her cheeks.

The remainder of their meal was spent with sparse small talk, Haruhi even pulled a fast one on Kyoya and paid for the bill when she got up to use the restroom. He grumbled something unintelligent about her being stubborn but she was too proud of her accomplishment to listen too intently to his complaints. She waved it off with a comment about how much her dress most likely cost and that it was a small price to pay to thank him for it. Reluctant as ever he let the issue go. Overall it was a good night and he was once again crunching numbers and percentages in his mind but this time it was on the possibility of being able to draw out the time they spent together. Eventually Kyoya stood silently outside her apartment still trying to think of a way to accomplish just that.

"Do you want to come inside?" Haruhi asked looking back at him as he had stopped a couple steps below her door. She wasn't ready to be alone again so soon after locking herself in her office and limiting her social interaction with anyone the past couple days. Kyoya paused for a moment and she mentally smacked herself for asking. He's never accepted her offer to come inside before; she didn't know why she expected him to change his mind now. Preparing herself to be rejected she almost fell over from shock upon hearing him accept her offer.

With shaky hands Haruhi finally managed to unlock her front door and usher Kyoya inside. She couldn't really pinpoint why she was so nervous; she had invited him in after all. Doing a mental sweep of her home she tried to recall if anything embarrassing might be lying out in the open but she could hardly remember the last time she had been home, let alone the state she left it in.

"Would you like some tea or coffee?" she asked as she shuffled past him to set her things down on the table next to her doorway and kick off her heels.

"Do you have instant coffee?" It was an unusual request coming from Kyoya and he felt the intensity of her stare as he shifted uncomfortably in the settling silence. "It's been a while since I've had any." he mumbled with a sheepish grin, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes trailed over the contents of her apartment. Nodding blankly Haruhi made her way to the kitchen calling back for him to settle down wherever he liked. She watched from her kitchen as he crossed the room in long strides taking everything in. He was always so observant and she wondered what he thought of her little home. Of course to her it felt huge, but once all the members of the host club were crammed inside it never seemed to be big enough. Though it has been a while since anyone's visited, she frequently contemplated looking for a smaller place.

"Here you go," she said as she walked over to him, coffee in hand. He gladly took it and thanked her before returning his focus on the many pictures hanging on her wall. Almost all of them were ones she had collected from her time in the host club. He wasn't sure how she got her hands on most of them but it caused something inside him to shift knowing that she cherished them all enough to display photos of them in her home. Something he never had the pleasure to witness in his own family home. "I miss those days." Haruhi said quietly and Kyoya wasn't sure if she intended for him to hear her or not.

"I do as well, sometimes." he added as his eyes lingered on a photo of Haruhi and her mother a moment longer before sweeping across the wall to observe the other photos. "I always thought you saw us as nothing more than nuisances back then. It's funny to hear you say you miss it." pushing his glasses up he turned and looked at her. She seemed to have zoned out and he was positive she didn't hear a word he had said.

"It wasn't until graduating and moving out on my own that I realized how dependent I had become on you all." she let out a halfhearted chuckle, "It was odd, being alone again." Her heart tightened as soon as the words left her lips. She had never verbalized how lonely she felt before. She was always trudging along, telling everyone that she could handle things on her own, that she was used to it. But the host club broke through her defenses, slowly tearing down each wall she had placed to protect herself from the crushing loneliness she felt after her mother's death.

Each one of them had been there for her in their own way and it was because of them that she was able let go of the illusion that she was alone. Of course now that everyone was settled into their adult lives there were many nights she laid in bed fighting off the emotions that smothered her and her thoughts. Bringing a hand up Kyoya stroked his thumb across her cheek wiping away a stray tear. Haruhi hadn't even noticed that she began crying and embarrassed by her lack of control over her own emotions she stepped back wiping her eyes with her hands.

"You're not alone, you know that right?" Kyoya whispered his heart clenching from the display of emotion she was exhibiting. He had never seen her cry before, aside from the occasion when a contact would irritate her eyes. Even during the worst storms she would shake with fear but refuse to shed a single tear in his presence, and now here she was getting teary eyed over the loneliness she felt. "I- I know." Came her shaky reply and it was anything but convincing. Without a word Kyoya set his coffee cup aside on a shelf and pulled her to him crushing her small frame against his chest. She was cold, he could feel it through their clothes and he moved his hands up and down her sides rubbing small circles in her back to comfort her. She didn't protest or pull away from his embrace and for that Kyoya was thankful.

Instead Haruhi clenched onto his shirt burying her head into his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. Fresh tears stung her eyes and she tried to blink them away but it was no use. Kyoya just held her tighter as she cried freely, eventually pulling away and apologizing for dampening his shirt. He didn't say anything; his voice was tangled in his throat and he wished for nothing more than to reassure her of his previous statement. She was not alone. Bringing his hand up he rested it under her chin tilting her head up so that she was looking at him. Her eyes were red and swollen a few stray tears making their way down her cheeks, she looked so fragile, his heart ached at the very sight of her.

Hesitantly he lowered his face down soft pools of honey clashing with dull grey, he was searching for any hint that he should abort, pull back. But as he inched closer and closer he saw nothing that suggested she wanted him to stop. Finally his lips brushed against hers, gently, like a feather trailing across her skin. The contact sent a jolt of electricity coursing through him shocking the very ends of his nerves and igniting a pool of lava burning in the pit of his stomach. He leaned back, again searching for any sign that he had gone too far but as he inched towards her Haruhi's eyes fluttered closed, anticipating the kiss. Encouraged by her response Kyoya moved his hand from her chin to hold the side of her face while brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, fully intent on capturing her lips in a full-fledged kiss this time.

He was almost successful when a clap of thunder rattled her tiny apartment, causing Haruhi's eyes to fly open, wide with fear. Her reaction to her astraphobia was instantaneous and looking down at her fear filled eyes he couldn't bring himself to go through with his charted course. Instead Kyoya pulled away from Haruhi, grabbing her hand he guided her into her room. Kicking off his shoes he settled himself in her bed pulling her to lay on top of him while covering them up with her comforter. As the storm raged on she shook and whimpered in his arms, when she did he focused on stroking her hair or massaging circles in her back to soothe her. Every now and then the thunder would cry so loud it'd feel like her whole room was shaking from its force and she'd tense up. When that would happen Kyoya would place a kiss on her forehead and whisper in her ear until she relaxed again. Hours went by like this until the storm had calmed and Haruhi's breathing evened out signaling that she was asleep.

Kyoya wasn't sure how much longer after her he managed to stay awake, sleep called for him and as his world faded he heard her mumble something against his chest in a sleepy daze but he couldn't make out her words. He tried to listen but he was fading fast and soon everything went dark.

111111111111111111111111111

I will admit I feel like I'm moving things between them a bit fast but the development of their relationship getting to the next step is crucial for the coming chapters.

Also I wonder what Haruhi was trying to say to Kyoya in her sleep…. Decisions, decisions, I'm always open to suggestions.

I think my next chapter is going to be one of my favorites as the twins will make their first appearance.

Thanks for sticking with me as always and please let me know what you think.


	8. The Kiss

Haruhi groaned as she stirred in her bed, the phone was ringing and she wanted nothing more than for it to stop. Cursing the existence of technology she shifted again flailing her hands around patting her bed until she felt her fingers brush along the buzzing object that had disturbed her sleep. Still hardly awake she cracked an eye open to look at the caller ID but the number wasn't saved and the screen was blinding in the dark of her room. Stifling another groan she hit answer bringing it up to her ear and mumbling a hardly audible hello.

"Ha-har-Haruhi?" Kauro stuttered on the end of the line dumbfounded. Pulling the phone back Haruhi looked at the number again, she swore that she had his number saved but maybe he got a new phone. Too tired to think on it too much she mumbled a "ya." while yawning. _What time is it anyways?_ she questioned pulling the cover up to rest just under her chin. Her bed was warm and she was slowly drifting back asleep.

"Haruhi? I thought you said you were calling Kyoya," she heard Hikaru holler in the background.

"I did call Kyoya," Kauro yelled back causing Haruhi's eyes to fly open. She was awake now, if anything. Looking at the phone in her hands she quickly noticed that it wasn't hers. She had answered Kyoya's phone. Stiffening from the realization she titled her head up only to come face to face with the low blood pressure lord himself. He was still asleep with one hand tangled in her hair and the other wrapped around her waist firmly, holding her in place and she felt the heat rushing to her face. While the twins fumbled on their end sputtering out questions and fighting over who was going to talk to her Haruhi took the time to drink in the extent of the situation she was in. Flashes of her night with Kyoya playing through her mind.

All her thoughts came to a halt when she remembered that Kyoya had practically kissed her and she had let him. Feeling the familiar flutter of her heart she focused back on the phone call, hoping it would distract her long enough to control her ever present blush before Kyoya actually woke up. "Why are you guys calling so early anyways, you know he's still asleep." She asked, trying to control the tremble in her voice. If she could play it off like it were a normal occurrence for her to answer Kyoya's phone then maybe they wouldn't harass her about it too much. She just had to play it cool. "Cool", she whispered to herself.

"We wanted to talk to him about France." The twins said in unison, she must be on speaker.

"Why are you at Kyoya's so early Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm not." She grumbled. The silence that followed was deafening and she scolded herself for her slip up. They were going to blow this whole thing out of context. She didn't even know where her and Kyoya stood currently. The last thing she needed was the twins making a fuss about things that may or may not be before she even had clarification.

"So then he's at your house?" Kauro's voice cut through the silence like nails scraping against a chalk board. They all knew the answer; she didn't know why he had to make her say it.

"Yea, we went to dinner last night." Another poor choice of words on her part. She could almost see the twins look at each other with that sparkle in their eyes, the one that ensures chaos will follow.

"So, you two are pretty close?" Kauro asked, drawing out the vowels in close.

"Does Tamaki know about you two?" Hikaru purred.

"Tamaki, what? Why would Tamaki need to know anything?" She heard the twins let out a sigh, obviously disappointed with her lack of understanding. But she really didn't get it.

"Haruhi, poor little Haruhi. You're still as oblivious as ever." Kauro commented, "I guess we'll just have to show you what we mean when we see you in Paris." Hikaru finished.

"I really don't get what there is to show guys, I'm not here for your amusement. Don't cause any problems or I'll cancel on going to Paris." Her tone was anything but threatening but the twins knew her enough to know she was serious either way. They broke out into a chorus of complaints about how she's no fun but she ignored them. It was always like this when it came to the these two and she was quite adjusted to their whining.

"WAIT A MINUTE! KYOYA SLEPT OVER AT YOUR HOUSE!" Pulling the phone away due to Hikaru's abrupt outburst Haruhi rubbed the outside of her ear hoping it would stop ringing soon. She figured he wasn't going to take it well; she was just surprised it took this long for it to click. "Really Hikaru, you're just now catching on?" Kauro asked his twin trying to contain his laughter. Haruhi shook her head. The twins were bickering throwing out comments left and right. She was starting to get whiplash from trying to keep up with each of them and she wished they would just shut up.

Feeling her temper rise Haruhi took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself when the phone was suddenly snatch from her hand. Looking up she starred horrified as a very grumpy Kyoya barked at the twins. "Please stop bothering Haruhi. Yes I spent the night at her house. There was a thunder storm, it's not like all of you haven't done it before and if it's going to be an issue with you Hikaru then next time I'll leave and let her handle it alone. Of course if you don't want that then I'm sure the both of you will be reasonable and let this go. Oh and also, never call me at such an ungodly hour again." He didn't wait for a response from anyone, hanging up Kyoya tossed the phone to the side not caring if it landed on the bed or bounced off onto the floor as he muttered unintelligent things under his breath.

Calming down a bit he turned his icy gaze to Haruhi who let out a sharp squeal the moment his eyes met hers. "Haruhi," he breathed quietly, "do you have anywhere to be this morning?" Too afraid to speak she shook her head. Pleased with this Kyoya rolled over onto his side pulling her with him, "then go back to sleep." before she could register his words he was already out, lost to the world.

111111111111111111111111

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Blinking she looked up towards the open door where Kyoya stood with his hand outstretched. The days since the night of the storm had passed in a blur for her and she found herself spacing out a lot. "Oh, um yeah. Sorry." She apologized reaching out and taking his hand as she slid out of the limo. Fuyumi had shown up on her doorstep at six in the morning. She swept Haruhi out of her apartment and drug her along for a full spa day makeover. Even then she felt like she was on auto pilot, along for the ride but not really present as they went from place to place and people tugged and scrubbed every inch of her. Kyoya cast her a worried look but didn't press the matter. Tonight was the night, the big party where his father would announce him as heir. Lots of important people were attending this event and they both had to be on their best behavior.

Offering a small smile for encouragement she linked her arm with his and followed along as they walked towards the gorgeous mansion his father had rented for the night. It didn't surprise her that the Ootori's went all out for the occasion but still as they slowly approached the venue she felt light headed from how spectacular everything looked. The decorations themselves probably cost more than a year's worth of her salary. "Honey and Mori Senpai are here as well?" she whispered leaning towards Kyoya as she caught a glimpse of the two up ahead. Kyoya smiled, nodding his head in reply. "I invited them last minute. Thought you might like knowing someone outside of my family."

Thinking of her, again. It seemed to be the only thing he did. He was constantly going out of his way to accommodate her and she wondered what it was that drove him to do so. They hadn't had a chance to talk since that morning he had left her apartment after staying the night, he's been busy overseeing preparations for tonight and as much as she wanted closure about what exactly was going on between them, she didn't want to interrupt his work. "Thank you." She grinned as Kyoya escorted her inside. They made their rounds, him greeting various guests and her standing by his side idly, silent and smiling. A few guests attempted to make small talk with her, but all too soon they were swept off to greet someone else. She was uncomfortable for the first time since attending an event such as this with the host club and Kyoya made a point to give her hand a comforting squeeze now and again, never letting go.

After what felt like eons they were finally making their way over to Honey and Mori who had bunkered down in a corner off to the side. They had almost made it when Mr. Ootori stopped them, asking Haruhi for a dance. She hadn't planned on dancing but knew better than to decline. Kyoya tensed as soon as his father requested for her hand and she gave him a reassuring squeeze before following Mr. Ootori onto the dance floor. Mindful of her gown Mr. Ootori made sure to place his hands carefully avoiding touching her exposed skin. It was a simple gesture but one Haruhi was appreciative of as the music started and they began to dance.

"You know, at one time I suggested an arranged marriage between you and Kyoya," unsure as to where he was getting at Haruhi remained silent waiting for him to continue. "To say the least I was surprised when he turned me down. I thought for sure you were the one person he couldn't say no to."

"Why is that?" The words escaped before she could process them and she found herself biting her lip, wondering if she was too bold asking such a thing. Kyoya's father was meticulous if anything, he wouldn't be telling her this if he didn't want her to ask, right?

"So he hasn't told you?" It wasn't the answer she was expecting and she frowned at him messing up her footing slightly as she tried to decipher what he meant. Though subtle she was sure her mistake didn't go unnoticed by onlookers and she reigned her focus back in counting her steps as they glided across the floor.

"He told me about your proposal for an arranged marriage." She was baiting, hoping he would reveal more.

"That's all?"

"I didn't realize that there was more to it." Before he could comment the music ended and Mr. Ootori bowed thanking her for the dance and excusing himself to prepare for the announcement. She wanted to stop him and demand an answer but Kyoya was by her side in a flash and she found herself being guided back towards the corner Honey and Mori had settled in without a word exchanged between them.

"Haru-chan looks amazing! Isn't that right Mori?" Honey gushed as they approached the two, "Ah." Mori grunted giving her a thumbs up. Thanking them for the compliment their group fell into a comfortable conversation which mostly consisted of Honey offering them a bite of one of the various cakes he snatched from the desert spread and them politely declining. After a few minutes of chit chat Mr. Ootori appeared on the center stage requesting everyone's attention.

"First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight. It's because of you and your support that the Ootori family has been able to accomplish all that it has, as well as the dedicated work and effort put forth by my three sons." The room fell silent as he spoke and Haruhi swore she could hear her heart beating in her chest. "My time has come to step down, and I am proud to announce my youngest, Kyoya Ootori as my heir. I believe his recent accomplishments in London speak for him and his abilities and I am positive that he will lead our company into the future. Please, join me in congratulating him." The room erupted with applause and Mr. Ootori called for Kyoya to join him up in front of everyone. Looking back at Haruhi Kyoya flashed her a bright smile before letting go of her hand and making his way up to his father.

She had mixed feelings as she watched him walk up towards the stage his father stood on. Everyone edged closer trailing after him eager to give their congratulations. Men and woman of all classes gathered around, and yet even the lowest class family in attendance would be considered royalty in comparison to her. She could imagine the offers and proposals that would pile his desk the next morning, everyone fighting to strike a deal with the famous Kyoya Ootori. The thought itself twisted her stomach into knots and she felt queasy from the mere idea of Kyoya being engaged to some high-class lady for the purpose of a business deal. He was free to choose his own bride now, and she wondered how long until he found the deal that would be beneficial enough to trade his freedom for. _Did I ever stand a chance?_

The question itself weighed heavily on her and as she watched him and she couldn't deny that she was immensely proud of his achievement. He deserved this honor more than anyone she knew and she'd always support him. "Haru-chan, do you want to take a walk with me?" Honey Senpai asked springing her from her tangled mind as he turned his golden eyes on her, a bored expression adorning his face. Glancing back at Kyoya who was thanking the swarm of people huddled around him and his father she nodded. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good. Talking hold of the small boy's hand she allowed him to guide her through the crowd and out into the night air.

"Mori Senpai didn't follow us." She mumbled, looking back from where they came.

"It's okay." Honey assured her as they walked around the grounds. Even the outside was beautifully decorated with strings of lights and lanterns glistening in the dark. It was calming, and she found herself drawn towards the maze at the back of the garden. Honey didn't voice any objections as she steered them towards the entrance of the maze. It was quiet, the hedges blocking the noise from the party and Haruhi felt like she had stepped into another world altogether as they walked along in silence not really paying much attention to their direction.

"Haru-chan, did something happen between you and Kyoya to make you sad?" Blinking mindlessly Haruhi turned her attention to the small boy who was walking beside her. Honey seemed to be more observant than she gave him credit for.

"I can't imagine why you would ask me that, Honey Senpai." The small boy did something she never thought she'd see; he rolled his eyes. He may have stopped growing physically but his attitude compensated for his lack of height.

"When Mr. Ootori first announced Kyoya as his heir you looked really happy for a second, but then you seemed really sad. I thought maybe there was just a lot going on, so I asked you to go for a walk. But you're still sad." He was trying to use his Lolita charms against her, a smart move but she's long since grown immune to their charms.

"Your cute boy act doesn't work on me Honey Senpai. But thank you for your concern, I'm fine though." He frowned up at her displeased.

"If you weren't lying to me I wouldn't be so worried." Half snorting half laughing Haruhi shook her head, Honey could be persistent if anything.

"I'm not lying Senpai." But he wasn't convinced.

"Then why are you crying?"

Stunned, Haruhi brought a hand up to touch her cheek, which was indeed damp from tears. "Wh-what?" She stuttered wiping her eyes. _When had I began crying?_

"Here, sit Haru-chan." Grabbing her hand Honey walked her over to a small gazebo and sat her down one of the wooden benches. "You just rest here. I'm going to go find something that will make you feel better." Before she could protest Honey had run off back through the maze in the direction they had come from. He probably paid more attention than her on where they were going and was fully capable of getting out without getting lost, she of course was not as fortunate. Letting out a sigh she rested her head in her palm, elbow propped up on her knee. If anything she at least had time to collect herself before he came back…

The silence didn't give her any peace. Instead her thoughts wandered further away exploring the darker corners of her mind, and she found it suddenly seemed hard to breathe. "Haruhi?" Jumping slightly she squinted through her tear blurred vision, she knew that voice but could hardly believe that Kyoya would come out to find her. There was a massive amount of people still waiting to speak with him when she had slipped out with Honey and she doubted he had finished with everyone already. "Ky-Kyoya?" Her voice cracked as she spoke and she cursed herself for being so weak. He instantly picked up on how off she sounded when she said his name and was now walking towards her with haste, his brows furrowed with concern. She didn't even have time to wipe her eyes before he was seated next to her, holding her face between his palms and starring at her intently.

"Are you okay? Did something happen? Did my fathe-" Placing a hand on his cheek Haruhi shook her head cutting him off. He just started at her and she was thankful that he had fallen silent for the moment.

"It's nothing like that. Truly. I'm sorry for slipping out like I did; I know I agreed to come with you. I just needed a change of scenery." Her eyes pleaded with him to accept her answer. She didn't want to have to explain her twisted thoughts right now, not here at least. He seemed to understand because he dropped his hands from her face and drew her into a hug, rubbing her back gently.

He was warm and she shivered as he traced circles in her skin, his fingers trailing up and down her spine slowly. It was chilly outside and she hadn't realized how cold she was until feeling the warmth radiating off of him. He was always warm and she felt herself relaxing into his arms, wanting nothing more than to burry herself in his embrace. "Thank you, but I'll be fine. Besides, I don't want to get your suit dirty." She said trying to pull away, her last attempt to keep her wits about her as she felt herself being lulled into a daze just from his presence, but he held onto her tighter.

"Forget about the suit." He bit out and she wondered if he was frustrated. Unsure she nodded into his chest, not wanting to aggravate him more.

"I was so worried when I noticed that you were gone." His voice was raspy as he uttered those words into her ear and she found fresh tears spill down her cheeks. She hadn't even thought that he would be worried about her, "I'm sorry." She cried no longer trying to hold her emotions back. If he didn't care about his suit then she wasn't going to either. Leaning into him she closed her eyes, resting her forehead against his shoulder and he continued to rub circles in her back, occasionally whispering in her ear as he did before. Kyoya's method of soothing her worked, she stopped crying, her eyes hardly even puffy. It was a small victory, but a victory none the less. He had calmed whatever storm was raging inside her that had sent her emotions into a frenzy. Aside from the occasional sniffle or hiccup she would even say she could pass as being a hundred percent.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Kyoya asked, his voice strained. He was worried about her and a pang of guilt dropped to the pit of her stomach and she leaned back to look at him.

"I am, thank you. Again." She spun emphasis on again and he smiled back at her mumbling something about always being there for her. Biting her lip she thought back on the other night, specifically about their moment of interest. He was looking at her very much the same way as he had then and she found a surge of excitement pool inside her chest, causing her to breath to hitch. It was a small disruption, maybe a fraction of a second but Kyoya caught it and his gaze flickered to her lips before locking eyes with her. The world seemed to fall away, it felt like he could see right through her straight down into the depths of her soul and she actually forgot to breathe.

She didn't know when she had begun to lean towards him, or him her. All she knew was that she was in a trance, starring into swirling pools of silver and the next thing she knew his lips had brushed delicately across hers. Light as a feather just like before. At this point she was aware that she had stopped breathing, her heart skipping a beat as he threaded his fingers through her hair, angling her head so he could better mold his lips to hers. She met him, force with force, his fingers digging into her scalp as he drew her to him, eager. Her hands ended up gripping onto the fabric of his jacket, their kisses starting out sweet and slow, eventually growing hungrier, rougher.

Haruhi was sure she had died in that moment if not for how alive her skin felt as it burned form the traces of his other hand wrapping itself around her waist, gripping her hip. Letting out a muffled moan as he trailed his tongue across her bottom lip she drew in a breath, suddenly aware that her lungs needed oxygen. As they drew apart gasping for air and chests heaving she couldn't help but smile, she had just made out with Kyoya Ootori, and no matter what happened after she was going to hold onto this feeling for as long as she could.

111111111111111111

This one was a little longer, but it took me a bit longer to get it up and it may be a couple days before I update again.

As always please let me know what you think. I am excited to have gotten to where they're working towards a relationship so I can continue focusing more on the case Haruhi is going to be getting tangled up in.

Till next time!


	9. Paris 1

Kyoya stood a small smile gracing his normally expressionless face as he watched Haruhi type away furiously at her computer. He's been standing in her office doorway for roughly twenty minutes and she has yet to notice him. Not that he minded, in fact he enjoyed the opportunity to observe her, he would even go as far as to say that he liked watching her work. She was efficient if anything, blowing through an entire stack of paperwork in the time he's been standing there, something that would most likely take anyone else a few hours to do. Whenever she got stuck on something she'd bite her lower lip, brows drawn together as her eyes scanned over her screen swiftly. He could stand there all day and never grow tired or bored of the expressions she makes. Unfortunately, his personal show was disrupted much too soon for his liking as her eyes flickered in his direction thanks to the appearance of her assistant, who was standing next to him cradling a bouquet of flowers.

"He sent another one Ms. Fujioka, what shall I do with them?" Haruhi's eyes focused on the bouquet for a second before darting back to her screen. Overlooking him completely, perhaps intentionally.

"Just toss them, and reject anymore that might come in. I don't pay you to carry flowers around the office all day. It's a distraction, make sure it stops." Her tone was sharp sending her assistant scurrying away without another word on the matter.

"What do you want Kyoya?" Here he thought she wasn't going to acknowledge him.

"Should I be worried?" He asked as he waltzed in stopping in front of her desk. She rolled her eyes while signing off on another paper, adding it to her completed pile.

"What is there to worry about?" she snorted, not even sparing him so much as a glance, typing away just as she was before like he wasn't even there.

"Some guy is sending my girlfriend flowers, why wouldn't I be worried?" She made a face at his use of the word girlfriend, something he's enjoyed teasing her with the past few days since he was named heir. Their conversation following the moment they had in the maze that night resulted in her suggesting a probationary period in which they took three months together to determine if they seriously wanted to pursue a relationship or not. She was unyielding on the idea and unable to sway her he agreed, it was what she wanted after all, and he wasn't in a position to object to her wants.

He knew she was worried, whether it was about their friendship or the way the others would take their relationship he wasn't completely sure of, deep down he felt that it was a bit of both.

"Hardly an unknown person, Arai is trying to make amends and keeps sending me gifts." She grunted casting a glance at the clock that hung on her wall.

"You're here early." Ignoring her Kyoya leaned over her desk, lining his face up with hers.

"You don't want to accept his apology?" Stopping her typing Haruhi looked up at him, annoyed. With him or Arai he wasn't sure.

"I can't trust him. I don't have room in my life for people I can't trust." Just like that, her eyes were back on her work. "We aren't supposed to be at the airport for six more hours." Her tone was dismissive and Kyoya feigned hurt as he sat on the edge of her desk, leaning down to whisper in her ear, "but I missed you." She scoffed unphased by his attempt to rattle her, not the reaction he was looking for.

"I saw you this morning."

"Yes but I was still sleeping, your argument is one sided and therefore invalid." Frustration rolled off of her in waves and Kyoya was half tempted to retreat, he didn't want to put her in a bad mood. He just enjoyed teasing her some. All these years he watched everyone else indulge in it, if anything he was making up for lost time.

"Here." Catching the stack of papers she shoved at him he eyed her unsure as to what she expected him to do.

"Since you have so much free time and think you need to be here file these in that cabinet over there while I finish this up. When you're done we can go to lunch." He starred at her, unmoving. After a few seconds she looked up at him with an expression that said 'why are you still sitting here' "what's wrong, never been asked to file before?"

"Never, not that I'm incapable. It's just…" he paused for a moment trying to think of the right words without sounding arrogant, "it's never fallen on my list of demands."

A spark of amusement danced in Haruhi's eyes as she leaned towards him, a coy smile gracing her lips. "That's part of my appeal, right? You like me because I'm not afraid to treat you like a normal person." She wasn't wrong and he knew his expression was answer enough due to her grin, she moved to lean back in her chair but Kyoya caught her face with his palm brushing his thumb across her lips before leaning down and giving her a quick kiss. He would have continued but was stopped by the sudden coughing of someone standing behind them. Sitting upright he gazed over at Arai, who was leaning against Haruhi's door.

"I'm sorry for interrupting," Kyoya narrowed his gaze on the man. He didn't sound sorry at all.

"Arai, you do realize that I'm an attorney right? You should stop harassing me before I have to make things more complicated. I have no qualms about going to the head of your command if that's what it takes." Haruhi's tone was calm but her eyes could murder.

"You didn't respond to my messages."

"I did actually, I thought my silence would be easy enough to understand."

"You don't get it Haruhi." Arai snapped causing Kyoya to take a standing position. He remained silent but if needed he was ready to act on Haruhi's behalf.

"I know why you're going to France. I told you to let it go," before Haruhi could think of a reply Kyoya spoke up, "whatever you think the reason is you're wrong. We're having a host club reunion. I have an official invitation if you want to take a look." Fishing a card from his jacket pocket Kyoya crossed the room, holding it out for Arai to observe. The man looked at him, skeptical at first but as he read over the invitation his doubt for their visit seemed to vanish.

"I get it. You're just going to play with your host club friends and here I was worried. All's fine I guess; I'll take my leave." Casting one last glance back at Haruhi Arai disappeared down the hall. Kyoya remained in place making sure he truly was gone before turning back to Haruhi. She looked as displeased as before but this time it was all focused at him. "Where did you get an invitation, I didn't get one. That's not fair at all!" She whined, pouting. Kyoya couldn't help it, he burst into a fit of laughter, clutching his sides.

"That's really what you're upset about?" he asked, wiping a tear from his eye as he straightened himself. It feels like it's been forever since he's laughed like that and his abs ached in response.

"Should I be upset about anything else? You did me a favor really. It's not like I'm any good at lying." He couldn't argue with that, not in the slightest. Relieved that she wasn't upset with him for intervening he grabbed the stack of paperwork she had handed him earlier; it was about time he got started on that filing.

111111111111111111111111111111

Stretching her tired and sore limbs Haruhi let out a yawn as she trailed after Kyoya, Honey, and Mori through the airport. The flight felt longer than she anticipated even though they arrived a little early. The airport was crowded and she tried to keep up with the three but she was exhausted, how sitting could be so draining was lost on her but it sucked the energy right out of her and just walking proved to be a struggle. Kyoya so far has been good on his word and isn't making things between them too obvious. Of course, Honey suspected something was going on before anything actually was and she was sure that Mori suspected them too. Still, he kept his distance enough it should at least keep Tamaki and Hikaru in the dark, which ultimately was what she wanted. For the time being at least. After their probationary period they would cross that bridge or not, depending on what they decided.

"HARUHI" Before she could register the god-awful screech that echoed through the airport Haruhi found herself swept up into a bone crushing hug by none other than Tamaki. He was swinging her around like a ragdoll gushing about how daddy had missed his daughter. Before she could even tell him to knock it off she was tugged from his grasp, finding herself entangled in the arms of Hikaru and Kauro. The twins wore sinful smiles as they teased the pouting Tamaki who was currently complaining to Kyoya about how unfair they were being stealing his daughter from him. All in all the dynamics of their group hadn't changed, something Haruhi was grateful of. It's been too long since all of them were together. "Alright, you guys had your fun now get off." She said brushing off the twins' hands as she edged out of their grasp. They protested but after a very stern look they gave in allowing Haruhi to step aside and straighten her clothes a bit from being tossed around like a human toy. She planned on wearing this to her meeting later, she couldn't afford to look like a mess.

In the world of the noble appearance was everything, if you didn't look respectable you didn't get any. It was as simple as that and she was practically meeting with royalty so she needed to look her best. Tamaki was going off on all the things they were going to do today and she felt her energy deplete even more just from listening to him. It was going to be a long day and she partially wondered if Kyoya would be able to distract them long enough for her to slip away. Tamaki seems to have gone overboard in his excitement.

"What's wrong Haruhi?" Hikaru asked looking at her with an odd expression. Everyone else was too drawn into Tamaki's tangent on the importance of family bonding to notice their side conversation.

"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well on the plane." He eyed her for a moment before nodding and turning his attention back to the group. It didn't take much longer for them to make their way out onto the busy streets of Pairs. It was a beautiful city and Haruhi found herself suddenly energized as they settled in Tamaki's limo. The twins took advantage of the seating arrangement, trapping her in the middle of them. It left her sitting across from a whining Tamaki who complained that he wanted to be the one to sit next to Haruhi. Kyoya came to her rescue, discretely of course, by suggesting that they rotate so everyone gets to sit next to her. Of course, as thankful as she was for his idea it did not save her from the arguing that followed trying to determine the order in which they should rotate.

The debate ended with a game of rock paper scissors in which Honey and Mori were the next two in line and Haruhi would be lying if she said she wasn't grateful. The twins were excluded from the competition due to the fact that they're getting to sit next to her now, and Kyoya didn't even try making him last if they even got that far. Still the idea of sitting next to Kyoya with everyone around made her stomach flip. Would they be able to sit next to each other without giving anything away? Her thoughts of course were interrupted by Tamaki announcing that they had reached their first destination.

His plans included a lot of sight-seeing and shopping and Haruhi found that she was genuinely enjoying herself. Everyone was so happy and Tamaki and the twins would occasionally get so excited they'd run off ahead forgetting to drag Haruhi with them. She had picked up a disposable camera at one of the shops they stopped in and took those moments to take pictures. It was her first time out of country, having finally obtained her passport shortly after graduating college. The twins tried to use that as an excuse to take her with them on their travels but she always declined their offers.

"Haru-chan, you seem really happy." Honey commented randomly as she walked next to him while following after everyone. She had hardly noticed that she had fallen so far behind while taking photos. Even Kyoya and Mori were ahead of her as they leisurely made their way down the street.

"I am enjoying myself." She hummed matching his pace which had her practically standing still. She wasn't sure if he was walking slow intentionally or if he was just enjoying the scenery that much.

"I don't think that's the only reason." He smirked as he spoke, looking ahead at the others.

"Well, it is nice to have everyone together again. It's definitely been a while and no matter how much time has passed it still feels like old times, yah know?" The small former host nodded, never losing his smirk.

"That's all?" frowning Haruhi looked down at him, unsure as to what he meant.

"Should there be anything else?" He shook his head as if he were disappointed before running off to catch up with Mori, yelling something about getting cake for later.

It was starting to get pretty late and she needed to head to her meeting soon. Glancing at Kyoya who happened to be looking at her she nodded signaling that it was time for him to think of a distraction to occupy everyone so she could slip away. He grinned, it was the one that gave her chills and made her wonder just what evil things ran through that raven-haired head of his. Surely no normal person would smile like that no matter how dark their thoughts were, but at the same time that smile excited her. She knew he was the master of manipulation and if anything, that chilling smile meant he would complete his task with minimal effort.

She watched as Kyoya adjusted his pace to casually bump into Tamaki who was in the middle of blabbing about something to the twins. He whispered in Tamaki's ear for a second and she froze as they both turned to look at her. _What exactly was Kyoya saying to Tamaki?_

"Haruhi, can you please come here?" Taking a deep breath she did as asked, approaching Tamaki who had slipped an arm around her shoulders and guided her off to the side of their group. Whatever Kyoya had planned, this surely would be good.

"Kyoya told me you didn't sleep any on the plane. I have a late night planned for everyone but I don't want you to be too tired. Why don't you take the car back first and rest some before we go out later?" Blinking dumbly she starred at the blonde headed man registering his words. Was that really all it took? Kyoya hadn't even thought of anything original.

"Are you sure it's alright to go ahead first?" She didn't want to seem too desperate.

"Of course, everyone's enjoying themselves right now and you'll rest better if you're alone."

Nodding silently she let him escort her to the limo, which she hadn't even realize he called for and got in waving at him through the tinted window until he was out of sight. She would have to thank Kyoya later. He really pulled it off, uncreatively so but still she couldn't complain. Tapping on the glass she gave the driver a different address. It wasn't exactly where she needed to be but it was within walking distance. As long as he would wait for her there she would be fine. Of course the driver not wanting to invoke the wrath of the former hosts for disobeying her rerouted their course instantly moving to open the door for her after they arrived at her requested destination and sputtering out some form of agreement to wait for her to return.

The walk didn't take her long, she thought she had gotten lost for a minute having to stop and verify her directions with a waiter at a café. The man directed her down the street a bit more where she found the building she was looking for. Of course her French was sketchy at best and she had a comical moment relaying her appointment to the receptionist in the lobby. After crossing some communication barriers she was shown to a private room.

"Well if it isn't Haruhi Fujioka, Tamaki's pet."

"Éclair, thank you for seeing me."

11111111111111111111111111111111111

I don't know why but this chapter was so stinking hard to write. It took me forever and I just ain't feeling it. Excited to get into some of the details of the case that Haruhi is working on.

Till next time!


	10. Paris 2

"What do I owe the pleasure of this visit? I'm assuming by you coming alone Tamaki doesn't even know that you're here." The red-haired beauty wore a sinful smile as she spun around in her chair, looking out the window while twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

"He doesn't and he's not going to." Éclair's head snapped around and she narrowed her eyes on Haruhi as she rested her chin in her palm, legs crossed.

"You sound sure of that." She purred and Haruhi nodded taking a seat across from her.

"I don't think you want anyone knowing about this." The French woman raised a perfectly maintained brow, intrigued by her words.

"What is it that I don't want anyone to know?" Shuffling around in her bag Haruhi pulled out a folded stack of papers. Sliding them across the desk she sat silently as Éclair looked over everything her expression turning sour as she flipped through the pages forcefully almost tearing one, eyes scanning each line swiftly. "Where did you get this." She snapped clearly upset. Her composure was slipping.

"Honestly notifying you of this issue is just a courtesy, I didn't have to. So I'm not obliged to tell you that I do have a request though for payment of my good deed. I want to be notified of the progress on the investigation." Lying was never her strong point but she had to play her cards right with Éclair if she wanted to be successful. _Fake it till you make it._

Another raised brow, "what makes you think there will be one? I could burry this and no one would be the wiser."

Shrugging Haruhi moved to stand, she was about done here anyways. "You could, but then you'd never know how deep this goes. Corruption within your own company is not something that can easily be ignored. This is also just the tip, there's much bigger issues that this plays into I've merely shown you a glimpse of my hand. Of course in the end what you do is up to you, as I said this is just a courtesy." Haruhi knew she had played her cards right from the flicker of emotions that glazed over Éclair's eyes as she starred at her, unwavering. Perhaps it was admiration, or possibly even respect. Either way it was different than the usual resentment she looked at her with after having snagged Tamaki away, even though they never pursued anything. Jealousy had already sunk its claws in deep with this one.

The silence that followed was heavy and Haruhi took it as a sign to leave. Making her way towards the door she only paused after Éclair called out to her. "Haruhi I shouldn't have to tell you this but be careful. Embezzlement is not to be taken lightly, if this is just the tip of the iceberg then I'd watch my back if I were you. Money is a great motivator. Perhaps you should take up self-defense, no?" Giving a nod of acknowledgement Haruhi showed herself out, deep in thought. Éclair had a point she probably should take some form of safety measure. Things were probably going to get more complicated from here. It wasn't a bad idea at all, but who would she ask? She could ask Kyoya but for some reason the thought didn't settle well with her. Though he may not ask why he was bound to go overboard. _Hmm…_

"I caught you Haru-chan!" Honey cheered rushing towards her. Panic settled in Haruhi's stomach as she was pulled back into reality starring at him with wide eyes. "Ho-hon-honey Senpai?" she stuttered freezing in place. This was not good, not good at all. How, when, why? All sorts of questions swarmed her mind as she stood motionless on the steps of Éclair's tower. Kyoya was supposed to make sure they were all distracted. Does this mean Mori is here too? Looking around she mentally sighed in relief when she didn't spot anyone accompanying Honey. Still his presence proved to be a problem as not even Kyoya knew where she was going or who she was seeing.

"You and Kyoya might be able to fool everyone else but not me." He looked so proud of himself as if he just completed a grand quest having slayed the dragon, rescued the damsel, ect. Haruhi was finding it hard to be upset with him. Maybe his Lolita charm did work on her sometimes.

Noticing her forced smile as she greeted him his mannerism quickly became filled with worry as he went into interrogation mode, spouting out a frenzy of questions mainly regarding if she was okay or not. Wincing at the number of questions he was able to ask in one breath Haruhi wondered how she was going to answer any of them without lying. Not only does he seem capable of seeing through her and Kyoya at that, but any answer she thought of would only deepen his suspicion. If that happened who knows what other lengths besides following her he would go to in order to make sure she's okay. It was too risky so she settled on being quiet, finding her shoes surprisingly interesting as Honey continued his spree of questions.

"Haruhi, if you're worried about me telling anyone you don't need to be. Takashi doesn't even know that I followed you." She grimaced at the idea of forcing Honey to keep things from his cousin, she knew how close they were, though she was partially relieved as well. "It's not that Honey Senpai and I greatly appreciate you keeping this between us. I just can't answer any of your questions honestly. I promise that it's not because I want to keep things from you but not even Kyoya knows anything other than that I'm working." Her answer seemed to appease him. "That's fine Haru-chan. Just know that you can ask me for anything at any time, kay?"

"Actually, there is something you might be able to help me with." His eyes lit up and the way he was looking at her reminded her of the way he looks at cake. _Is it really that satisfying to be needed?_ His excitement seemed to triple as she starred at him, _it really must be_. Maybe that's why Kyoya is always reminding her that she can go to him for help. It must feed into some sense of responsibility they have. "I need someone to teach me self-defense. But I'd like to keep it a secret, even from Mori-Senpai. I understand if that's asking too much of you and if so I can find someone else." Honey didn't miss a beat and Haruhi wondered if he even thought about what she said before he burst out with a "kay, we can start when we get back." That or he truly didn't mind keeping things from Mori. He has surprised her a lot lately maybe she misjudged him a bit.

Offering Honey a smile she linked her arm with his and allowed him to guide her down the steps onto the sidewalk. "The others aren't far so I told the driver he didn't need to wait. Are you okay with walking?" Giving a slight grunt Haruhi nodded. Walking will give her time to collect herself before joining up with everyone again. "Also Haru-chan, if you and Kyoya want some time together Takashi and I can distract the others for you guys." Heat rising to her face from his assumption Haruhi looked away trying to hide her blush. _Damn him for being so perceptive, was he always like this?_

"I already told you, you can't fool me. Takashi figured it out too but we'll keep your secret since it's not really our place to tell anyone anyways. I do hope that you two will talk with Tamaki and the twins soon though that way we can all celebrate together." Muttering something under her breath Haruhi sighed heavily. "Kyoya and I aren't even sure if there is anything to tell, we're still figuring things out." Again her blatant honesty seemed to be enough for Honey as he beamed up at her, eyes twinkling. "Well, my offer still stands. Though I may just make the suggestion to Kyoya since you seem unlikely to take me up on it. Paris is a romantic city after all. It might be a good place to figure things out." His tone was suggestive and Haruhi spent the remainder of their walk red as a tomato. She was definitely going to be teased relentlessly for her blush once they joined up with the others.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Letting out a groan Haruhi threw her comforter to the side dreadfully sneaking a peak at the digital clock set up on the nightstand next to her bed. It was almost two in the morning and she cursed jet lag and time differences to hell as she sat up. No matter what she did sleep would not come and she tried everything she could think of all the way down to simply counting sheep. Of course after a thousand that got boring and still failed to calm her troubled mind. She tried to convince herself that she couldn't sleep because she was anxious about the events set in motion as a result of her meeting with Éclair. She tried to anyways, but the truth was she slightly missed Kyoya.

They had a case of bad weather for a few days before leaving for Paris. Kyoya ended up staying with her right up until they left. At some point during that time she got used to his presence, it was as if he became part of her nightly routine. Now here she was sleep deprived and unable to relax because she missed him… whatever he is. She still wasn't sold on the idea of them as an item yet. They had just reconnected and were obviously closer than before. If things didn't work out would they become bitter towards one another? She hoped they would be the exception and remain close friends no matter what happens between them, but she knew that was wishful thinking.

This was one of the main reasons she didn't want to pursue anything with Tamaki back in the day. She valued their friendship and didn't want to chance losing what they already had. She's definitely taken it a step farther with Kyoya though, but does that mean she's ready to cave and seriously consider being with someone, and Kyoya of all people? She never gave herself the chance to think of him this way while in high school and now she was wondering if she only fell for Tamaki because Kyoya was seen as off limits. The guilt these thoughts brought twisted her stomach and she felt sick as she crawled out of bed.

The tile floor was cold against her bare feet as she poked her head out into the hall checking to see if there was any sign of life before slipping out of her room. She didn't want to bother with anyone right now. At the least she wanted to find the kitchen and get a glass of water. Maybe the expedition would tire her out. Tamaki's mansion in Paris was more extravagant than the one she had visited in Japan and she was sure it would take her time to find her way. Not that she minded much. After a few minutes of wandering down different corridors she managed to find the kitchen, or at least one of them. She was sure in a place this big there were multiple.

Fumbling around in the dark she shuffled through the cabinets until she found a glass. "Stupid rich bastards and their unnecessarily large kitchens." She grumbled as she turned the faucet on.

"You always have an interesting opinion." Startled Haruhi dropped the glass in the sink flinching as it clattered against the metal. She hadn't even heard Kyoya come in, was she really that spacy? In an instant he was standing beside her examining the glass to make sure it didn't break. "I didn't mean to scare you." He whispered grabbing hold of her hand, inspecting it thoroughly as well.

"It wouldn't have mattered if you were trying to or not, I wasn't paying attention so I would have jumped anyways." He nodded determining that the glass and her hand were fine he let go of her and took a step back. She was somewhat disappointed by his action but she had asked him to keep his distance during this trip and he was only doing what she asked.

"Couldn't sleep?" Nodding Haruhi leaned over resting her head against his shoulder. She knew it went against her rules of engagement but right now she could care less. Everyone was asleep and even if they weren't, the chances of anyone else wandering into the kitchen at this precise moment was slim. She needed the little closeness this gave her and Kyoya seemed to be able to sense it. He didn't move away and after a few seconds he relaxed himself, pulling her against him.

Comfortable and warm in his embrace Haruhi could feel herself begin to drift and she wished that she didn't have to make the trek back to her room. The exhaustion hit her all at once and she buried her face into his chest even more fighting to keep her eyes open. Whatever she wanted to happen between them she wasn't going to fight it. Kyoya and her were both the most logical and calculating individuals of their group. If they decided to enter a relationship and give things a try it would be because they knew it would last.

"I couldn't sleep either." He mumbled against her hair. His statement didn't sound odd to her from what she understood Kyoya was adjusted to staying up until the wee hours of the morning. She assumed it was partly why he slept in so late, aside from his low blood pressure of course. Still, a part of her hoped that he too was restless because he had gotten used to her lying beside him.

"I think I missed you today," she managed to say. At least she thought she did. Honestly her mind was powering down and she knew for sure the words 'miss' and 'you' came out clearly. The rest was a daze. Chuckling softly Kyoya held her tighter now supporting her entire weight, he was actually the only thing keeping her upright. "I missed you too. Now let's get you to bed." Incapable of arguing Haruhi draped her arms around his neck as he picked her up carrying her bridal style out of the kitchen and back to her room. At some point she surely dozed only waking up when he laid her down in bed. She didn't want him to go and he remained reluctant to untangle his arms from around her as well.

After a few minutes of mumbled sleepy nonsense and a few laughs on Kyoya's part he settled himself under the covers, pulling her to lay on top of him as he usually did. "By the way, how did you manage to get Tamaki to send me off just from telling him that I didn't sleep on the plane?" she asked yawning loudly. "I'm not allowed to tell you, it's a surprise. Just please don't be mad at me." Came his gentle reply. Confused as to why she would be mad Haruhi grunted unable to form words. Kissing the top of her head Kyoya ran his fingers through her hair massaging her scalp and that was the last thing she recalled before succumbing to sleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Two chapters in one day isn't too bad if I say so myself. The beginning part of this I struggled with. I'm ready to get rolling on other aspects of this case and I'm somewhat getting impatient with myself but I can't rush it.

I also feel a need to focus more on Haruhi with Honey and Mori because I felt like they didn't get much attention in the original story. The main focus was of course Tamaki and Haruhi and then Haruhi and the twins. There were small moments where she bonded with the others but not on the same level. I guess what I'm saying is they got their spotlight, I want to cast the other hosts as leading roles in this story.

Of course if you haven't realized by this point, I am a huge fan of Kyoya and Haruhi. They're really the only couple I ship. I can't really see Tamaki and Haruhi being together at all, and there's the small fact that IT'S KYOYA. Is there really anything not to love about him?

I'm just ranting now so I'll stop. I do hope you all enjoyed the last bit of this chapter, I know I did.


	11. Paris 3

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Flinching Haruhi scooted herself closer to the edge of the bed cursing herself for having woken Kyoya. He had snuck into her room again last night, as he has every night so far. The difference was he didn't leave before sun rise, no he stayed. Personally that wasn't an issue. If anything she was glad to know that he was getting some sleep. She had been slightly worried about him knowing he's only rested for maybe a few hours each night during the time he's spent with her. "Haruhi?" he called out again his voice groggy from having just woken. Sometimes it amazed her that the others were so afraid to wake him, aside from that one morning when the twins' called he's always been pleasant no matter how early it was. Of course, he could just be putting on a face for her. This is Kyoya Ootori after all, a master of deception. She fought back another whimper as she clutched her right calf tightly hoping, praying he would roll over and go back to sleep.

She of course wasn't so lucky and her lack of response only seemed to bring him into reality even faster, the sleepiness completely gone from his voice as he sat up and leaned over her small frame. "Haruhi, what's wrong?" He was worried and very much awake; she could feel him tense from the way the mattress shifted under his weight. She let out a sharp cry as he gently grabbed her shoulder and tried to roll her over to face him causing him to draw his hand back as if it had been burnt. She did not want to be moved. Her entire calf was cramped. The past hour she's held it trying to focus on anything other than the pain but it wasn't letting up no matter what she did.

"Please don't move me, my leg…" her voice sounded pathetic even to her own ears and she wondered what Kyoya must think from hearing her whine like this. He didn't say anything as he slowly rose out of bed and walked around to the other side, cautiously taking a seat on the edge as he maneuvered around her curled up position.

"I'm not going to move you but I am going to feel, okay?" She didn't say anything and after a few seconds of silence she felt his cold fingers work their way across her calf, careful not to apply any pressure. He gracefully worked his way around her hand which was still clenching it tightly and she gritted her teeth as he gently removed her hand replacing it with his own. "Is this the only place it's cramping?" Shaking her head she pointed to her outer thigh and she drew in a sharp breath as he moved his other hand up her leg rubbing the area lightly. "This isn't going to feel great but it will help."

Biting her lower lip she nodded in understanding not trusting her own voice. It was enough of a struggle to hold back her cries as he slowly straightened out her. She was practically sobbing into her pillow which she had pushed up over her face as her body shook with each spasm. After he got her leg straight he worked on bending her toes back towards her knee and she had to bite into her pillow to muffle her screams, he had warned her that this wouldn't feel great but she was waiting for the part where it helped. _He did say it would help didn't he?_

"Why didn't you wake me?" he asked as he began rubbing circles in her calf, she could feel the muscle begin to relax some and she let out a shaky breath removing the pillow from over her face.

"I wanted to let you sleep."

He snorted as he continued to massage her leg, "that's ridiculous. You should have woken me."

Narrowing her eyes Haruhi shot up in bed, now sitting face to face with Kyoya. "Why? You've been sneaking in here in the middle of the night and leaving before the sun even rises. Honestly Kyoya, I don't see how wanting to let you get some rest is ridiculous at all." He starred at her and even in the dark she could see the irritation in his expression but she didn't care. She was mad.

"Goodness Haruhi, take a note from Arai's handbook and think about yourself for once." He growled, pressing down a little too hard on her thigh causing her to gasp.

"Arai's handbook? More like your own, you're the most selfish man I know." She instantly regretted her words; they flew out her mouth before she could even process the sting they would hold. Kyoya broke first shifting his gaze away from her and it was gut wrenching. She wanted to take it back but it was too late. Maybe she should apologize? She tried to but everything she thought to say was a tangled mess caught in her throat.

Silence settled between them and Kyoya let out a heavy sigh. "I am selfish, but not when it comes to you, at least not entirely." He smiled over at her and she instantly felt relieved. He wasn't mad at her for her comment and she laughed lightly resting her head against his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her. They sat like that for a bit, each one content in the others presence.

"How much longer before you have to slip out?" She mumbled into his shirt. She didn't want him to go, she wasn't sure she was ready to face another day planned out by Tamaki. As fun and it's been it was also draining rushing around to see everything.

"I don't. They're working on something today so it's just you and I. Honey planned to have everyone out of the house around six. Apparently he runs a very tight ship and does not tolerate tardiness so I doubt anyone managed to lag behind."

"Honey, really?" Kyoya nodded his chin rubbing against her hair and Haruhi chuckled to herself. He continues to surprise her, and here she thought she knew him well. _I guess I'll find out for sure when we start training._ "I think we owe him a cake."

"I've already arranged for it."

"So when will they be back then?"

"Actually, I'm supposed to deliver you to them. But that's not till later this evening so we have the whole day to do whatever you want."

"Whatever I want?" She asked sitting back to look up at him.

"That's what I said isn't it?"

"What about what you want?"

Leaning down Kyoya brought his face a hair length away from hers, "I already have what I want." Unable to control her blush Haruhi mumbled something about needing to get ready and scrambled out of his hold only to fall flat on her face. She had been so determined to escape from the intensity of Kyoya's gaze she forgot about her previously cramped leg. "Are you okay?" he asked trying to hide the amusement in his voice, at least she liked to think he was trying but if she were being honest she knew he was laughing at her.

Pushing herself up and crouching on her knees she looked back at him, head titled to the side. He was still sitting on the edge of the bed and she rubbed her elbow which had taken the brunt of her fall. "I'm fine." She grumbled wincing a bit.

"Haruhi," Kyoya breathed as he ran a hand through his tousled hair, eyes dark.

"Ye-yes?" she squeaked every hair on her body standing up from the feverous look he was giving her, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You should hurry and get ready." Gulping she nodded scurrying to stand up she hopped across her room towards her bathroom. Holding onto the frame she cast one last glance at him. He was still watching, still tugging at his hair, and the fire in his eyes sent a twinge of excitement chorusing through her veins before she disappeared from his sight, locking the door behind her. It wasn't until she was secure in her bathroom that she realized the tank top she was wearing had adjusted itself when she fell, the straps hanging below her shoulders and exposing a decent amount of her chest. "Someone kill me." She mumbled the heat returning to her face.

111111111111111111111111111111

Kyoya sat pressed up against the window in Tamaki's limo, legs crossed, going over the numbers of his stocks. Haruhi had hardly taken an hour to get ready and though he was waiting on her he wished she had taken a bit longer. He was still composing himself from her outfit malfunction earlier. It took everything in him then not to pick her up and throw her back on the bed. If she had knelt there with that dumbfounded expression of hers a second longer he might have done just that and a part of him doubted she would be complaining. Instead they were on their way to the Louvre Museum, the one place Haruhi wanted to see while visiting and the last place Tamaki would have chosen to take her. He expected her to choose some type of museum, a break from their normal daily adventures and he was looking forward to their day together. When Honey had offered to get everyone else out of the house he was surprised, if not by the suggestion then by how tactfully he carried his out task. There was only minor complaining from three particular individuals wondering why Kyoya was the chosen one to stay behind with Haruhi. He didn't even have to think of an excuse, Takashi came to the rescue lecturing the young men on the meaningfulness of their work towards this special surprise they had planned for her. In the end they either agreed with him or were too shocked to argue, it wasn't often any of them were graced with a scolding from their normally stoic friend. All in all it got the job done.

Helping Haruhi out of the vehicle once they reached their destination Kyoya noticed she was moving slower than usual, probably due to her leg. He couldn't help but wonder if cramping was a reoccurring issue of hers and entertained the idea of peeking at her medical records to find out, but that wouldn't be beneficial. This was yet another thing he had to wait for her to tell him. Which didn't ease his mind at all. She had faced it like everything else in her life, alone. Even though it would have been easy for her to reach over and wake him up. She didn't, she turned away instead and attempted to be as quiet as possible so he could rest. _When would she learn? _She was the most selfless person he knew and yet he was always wanting more from her. Maybe he was selfish in all aspects of his life. He wanted her to trust him, to rely on him, and all this wanting was driving him mad. But he had no other choice or he'd risk losing her. From what Ranka told him she's always been an independent soul, even before her mother passed away.

Basically he had to be patient, something Fuyumi found hilarious. He never had much patience unless he was manipulating someone, but he also never had such great motivation before. Her affection, the look she gave him as he reached down and intertwined their hands, he wouldn't risk it for anything. He felt like an animal that had been tamed, or perhaps an old dog taught new tricks. She was slowly breaking him away from his normal ways and though uncomfortable at times he didn't mind. They walked around hand in hand while Haruhi took in everything around them, and he took her in. Every little expression, sound, and moment her eyes lit up with excitement he committed to memory.

"Kyoya, are you going to stare at me the whole time? I thought we were here to appreciate the scenery." She whispered leaning into him as they walked.

"What makes you think I'm not?" There it was, her blush, and he loved it.

"You know what I mean." She growled quietly and he laughed. No matter where she drug him his eyes always found their way back to her and after a while her blushing turned into eye rolls until she was immune to his stare altogether. They spent the day in silence other than the occasional comment now and again but neither of them ever spoke more than a few words. Even when they settled down for lunch neither attempted any form of conversation, it wasn't necessary. Rather, they spoke in actions and despite Haruhi's immunity to his gaze Kyoya found that he could fluster her in other ways, which were just as satisfying.

All too soon the sun was sinking in the sky and reluctantly he pointed out the time, directing their course to the hotel everyone else was waiting for them at. Haruhi fought him every second of the way as he guided her down the halls, trying to find the conference room Tamaki had rented out. She even at one point threatened not to take another step until he told her what was going on. Being in a good mood, he did something out of character, he picked her up and carried her. She in response thrashed against him demanding to be put back down which he eventually did. She didn't threaten him with that again and after a few minutes of searching and a slight headache Kyoya stood with Haruhi outside the conference room doors. Everyone else was waiting for them on the other side and she was still pouting over the whole being picked up incident. Maybe he should have been more of a gentleman and not thrown her over his shoulder like he did.

"I told you not to be mad at me over this, didn't I?" He said talking hold of her hand. He wasn't ready to go back to keeping his distance, not just yet.

"You might have mentioned it," she sighed inching closer. He wanted to scoop her up and run but he couldn't, it wouldn't be fair. This whole thing was basically his idea and for once Tamaki was responsible for organizing everything. It really should be an interesting evening, for all of them. "I guess it's the price I have to pay, for your services." Smirking Kyoya thought of other ways she could repay him. Of course none of his ideas involved having anyone else around.

"I suppose so," pulling her to him he gave her one last hug before he had to refrain from getting too close to her. At least until tonight, when he'd sneak into her room.

"Next time I ask you for help remind me that I shouldn't make deals with the devil." He chuckled at this. So he was the devil now?

"I can be the devil if you'd like." His grin was sinister and she hesitated before letting out a laugh.

"No need, I already feel as though I've sold you my soul."

"Is that so? Then let me give you a little hint as to what we're doing here." Capturing her lips in a sweet but quick kiss he leaned over and whispered in her ear, "happy birthday Haruhi." As he pulled back he could see the confusion in her eyes. It was so like her to forget something like this, he of course was incapable of forgetting. Smirking he saw it finally sunk in, a light bulb appearing over her head and her eye's flicker down the hall. Before she could bolt he threw the door open pushing her inside. She was going to hate him for this and he began contemplating how he was going to apologize to her later tonight.

"Did you enjoy your day?" Honey asked bouncing up to him.

Pushing his glasses up his nose Kyoya looked down at his small friend, "I did, I did indeed."

11111111111111111111111111111

How much do you wanna bet Tamaki and the twins took planning for Haruhi's birthday way too far? OF COURSE THEY DID. I honestly thought about making this a super long chapter, but I think I'm going to save details from the birthday for later, they'll be like Easter eggs hidden here and there as things continue.

I have more exciting things I want to get on to anyways, though I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I just love focusing on Kyoya and Haruhi, I had to get it out of my system a bit.

Thanks for all the reviews! I'm excited get past this part and focus on other things.

Till next time!


	12. The Warehouse

"Ms. Fujioka!"

"Yes, yes I know I'm late. Court ran over today." Haruhi yelled as she sprinted through the office door. Things have been crazy after returning from Paris. So much so she hasn't seen Kyoya since the morning they landed. He's been swamped with work as well though. It took her about a solid week to adjust to him not showing up at the most inconvenient times, either to bug her or to whisk her away for lunch. As time passed she hardly noticed though it helps that he's made a point to call her every night before retiring to his study. Afterall It was the most amount of time either of them could spare so she wasn't going to complain. He had a lot more on his plate since taking over for his father, and he still has his own companies to manage as well. It was a lot for anyone to juggle and she figured the best way she could be supportive is to leave him be and not interrupt his work.

As if she had the time to interrupt him. It's been court hearing after court hearing and client after client lately. She had hit the ground running from the moment she got home and her early training sessions with Honey didn't help her exhaustion levels at all. She had no idea how someone so small contained so much energy. The first week he had kicked her butt, quite literally. She was so sore from her morning sparring sessions with him she didn't think she would be able to work. Of course, she pushed through the pain and used her work as a distraction from her aching muscles. Honey said she's a natural and she didn't believe him until she got her first good blow in. It shocked both of them when she sent him hurdling to the ground. Mori would have been proud of her if he had witnessed it and she dared to think that Kyoya would be as well. After he got past being appalled by the brutality their small friend came at her with. The bruises she obtained were proof enough and played a small part into her thankfulness for Kyoya's busy schedule. There was no way she'd be able to weasel her way out of giving him an explanation if he were around to witness her injuries.

"Ms. Fujioka, please wait for a moment." Her assistant called after her as she rushed across the lobby. This fast pace had become her normal and she hardly stopped to speak with any of her staff lately other than when they physically stopped her. Knowing this her assistant dashed to block her way and Haruhi found herself standing with arms crossed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"What is it?" She hissed and mentally flinched from how harsh she sounded but she didn't have time to feel guilty. There was too much work to be done.

"You have a guest waiting for you, in your office." Raising a brow Haruhi pushed past her assistant, making a b line for her office.

"I don't recall there ever being a situation in which guests are allowed to wait in my office. Make sure it never happens again." The impact her cold tone had didn't go unnoticed. From the corner of her eye Haruhi could see her assistant shiver and nod frantically. Briskly making her way down the hall she let out a quick sigh before opening the door. She didn't have time to entertain people today.

A part of her half expected to see Kyoya and if it had been him then she may have approached with a more pleasant manner. However, she did not recognize the petite woman sitting in the chair across from her desk. She looked to be about the same age as her or a little younger, standing the moment Haruhi entered the room. She was cute, with curly golden locks that fell to her shoulders, bright blue eyes, a slender frame, and strong a shaped jawline. Honey and her might even be the same height, if you took away the black heels she was wearing.

"Ms. Fujioka?" As good as her accent was, it wasn't natural. Haruhi could instantly tell that she was a foreigner, and French.

"May I help you?" Eyes never leaving the woman Haruhi crossed her office and set her bag down on the floor, taking a seat.

"Éclair sends her regards." Pushing a yellow envelope across her desk the woman turned and made her way out not speaking another word, closing the door loudly behind her. Maybe she was irritated for having to wait so long, or maybe she was just like that. Either way Haruhi could hardly care. Éclair seemed to have been good on their deal, she even went through the trouble of sending someone to personally deliver the information from her investigation. Here Haruhi was starting to worry, eleven days seemed to be a bit of a wait. She knew that Éclair would waste no time addressing the issues within her own company. Two weeks would have been too long and Haruhi entertained the idea of going back to Paris if it came to that. However, those ideas could be put to rest now.

Opening the envelope Haruhi's eyes eagerly scanned over its contents. She would be lying if she said she didn't feel a surge of euphoria while working on this. It could prove to be dangerous at some point but right now she felt like she was running off of some sort of high, and information was her fix.

"A warehouse in Chiba?" She muttered to herself, looking over the rest of the papers. It wasn't more than just over an hour drive from where she was at. Taking a cab might be a bit more time consuming, but it was her main method of transportation. Of course, the fare would be expensive. Picking up her phone she called the front desk, asking her assistant to go over her schedule for the rest of the week and reschedule everything that wasn't a priority. She had a lot of information to go over and Chiba was just the beginning, there were more warehouses listed and she intended to check out as many as she could. _If I leave now I should be able to make it there before dark, should I call Kyoya first though?_

Glancing at the clock on the wall she bit her bottom lip. It was just past four now, normally he calls her around seven after he gets home, not that he really stops working. Would she be back in time? It would be a problem if he called her and she was occupied, and he was currently the only one initiating any attempt to converse. _It would be okay if I called him, right?_

After wrestling with herself she finally grabbed her phone and dialed his number. Worst case scenario he was busy and would be unable to answer. If that ended up being the case she would just leave a voice message and talk with him later. Maybe she could try and call him again after she got back. The thought wasn't necessary though, as prompt as Tamaki is whenever she calls, Kyoya answered on the second ring.

"Haruhi, is everything alright?" His voice sounded strained and she instantly felt guilty for bugging him.

"Does something have to be wrong for me to call?"

"No, it's just unusual." The relief in his tone was obvious and she found that her guilt faded quickly, he didn't seem to be too busy at the moment. More so, he had just been worried.

"I know," she sighed leaning back in her chair. She really needed to put a bit more effort into things, other than her job. "Sorry about that. I just had something come up tonight and I'm not sure what time I'll be back in town. You usually call around the same time and I know you're busy so I wanted to let you know ahead of time."

He paused for a moment and she could hear shuffling and voices in the background. Maybe he was actually busy? "Out of town?" The tension was back in his voice and she slapped herself for saying too much.

"Yes, a client sent me something and I need to check into it. I'll definitely be back tonight; it shouldn't take more than a couple hours but it could be longer."

Another brief pause, "I see."

"I'm sorry, you sound busy and I need to get going. I want to get there before it gets dark." She was trying to cut things short but Kyoya didn't seem to notice, that or he didn't care.

"Not at all, that meeting was boring me to death anyways. Some people have no ambition," it was such a Kyoya comment. She could envision the annoyance on his face as he hid behind the gleam of his glasses with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"You were in a meeting?" If she felt bad before it was nothing in comparison to how she felt now. Zeus himself might as well have zapped her with a lightning bolt and turned her into a pile of ash. If there was a breeze she was sure she'd be carried away.

"Something of the sort." It sounded like he was thoroughly unimpressed with the direction things were going in his meeting, and she wondered if he only answered as an excuse to leave.

"Kyoya, I am so sorry, I h-"

"Haruhi, it's quite alright."

"Yea but I don't want to interrupt you while you're working." It was true, and Kyoya let out a long sigh.

"You're the only person I allow to interrupt me." She didn't know what to say, so she said nothing. "Can you do something for me?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Can you call me when you get home?"

"I can do that."

Ending their conversation Haruhi grabbed her bag, and the camera Tamaki had gotten her for her birthday. He had thought she would like to have something to take photos with. He used the disposable camera she had picked up on their trip and validation for him spending a ridiculous amount of money. If only he knew what she intended to use his gift for, he probably would have never bought it. Tucking the camera away with her things she headed out, unsure as to what exactly awaited her.

111111111111111111111111111111111

(Due to the rating I cannot go into as much detail as I originally had in this chapter. I apologize if it feels rushed, I had to edit a lot out.)

Haruhi held her knees tighter against her chest as she scooted farther under the desk she was using as a hiding place for the moment, sick to her stomach, and partially terrified. The warehouse seemed abandoned from a distance, as she peered through the stained windows she might have described it as empty even. Sneaking in by busting out the glass on one of the windows she found that it wasn't empty at all. Not only was it storing all sorts of things but it was huge too. She had walked through the various rows of crates and shipping containers videoing for maybe fifteen minutes before hearing the first set of voices echo off the walls. Curiosity getting the best of her she followed them until she stumbled upon an entire operation of men, armed and a lot bigger than anyone she was ready to take on. She could hardly handle herself against Honey, given she's gotten lucky a couple times. She doubted she'd have the same luck against any of these men.

The expectation was to find drugs, weapons maybe, and of course she figured that either would be accompanied by some thugs carrying around guns but the sight before her made her stomach curl and she had to swallow the vomit that pooled in her throat as her shaky hands tried to steady her camera. The small army of men were ushering people into one of the open containers. Living, breathing, humans, and from what she could see they were mainly women and children. It was horrifying and yet she couldn't tear her eyes away. This had ended up being more than she expected to discover on her little recon mission and she had no idea how to go about it. Would she actually be able to leave knowing there's people being herded like cattle, what would happen if she called it in? Would they kill everyone? Would they catch her? The possibilities swirled around in her mind and made her feel light headed. The only thing that broke her from her concentration was another set of voices barking orders down at the men before her.

That was when she noticed a corridor to her right, stairs that led to a different level of the warehouse and against her better judgement she made her way up them finding herself in a long hall with multiple doors. She quickly moved down the hall trying to open each door. The first five were locked and as shuffling feet and voices carried after her she panicked darting through the first door that opened and ducked under the nearest thing she saw, which happened to be the desk she was curled under at the moment. The voices had long since passed but she found that she remained rooted in place, a statue of fear and uncertainty. What an exhibit she would make.

_Okay Haruhi, you have to calm down. Think. Just need to breath and think. Breathe. _

Taking deep calming breaths she exhaled the air form her lungs slowly. It helped tremendously and a few minutes later she was crawling out from under the desk, camera still recording as it scooted across the floor in her left hand. She seemed to be in some sort of filing room. Her first instinct was to rummage through the cabinets, and that's exactly what she did. Who knew that bad guys would have such a great filing system? Everything down to the tiniest of details was documented and filed away neatly, honestly if it wasn't for the human trafficking she would consider hiring the person responsible for keeping track of their paperwork. It was beautifully done and she couldn't help but admire their organization. Switching her recording off she took photos of all the papers that seemed important and just as she was about to close the last drawer a certain folder stood out to her. It was a simple manila file, with the name Kasanoda written on the tab neatly.

She knew she shouldn't but her hand had a mind of its own as she grabbed the file, shoving it in her camera bag which was more of a backpack than anything. Tamaki went all out with the accessories and for once she was glad that her friends tended to go over the top with everything. Determining that she was pushing her luck she cracked the door open, flinching as it wailed in protest. Poking her head out she made sure the hall was empty before entering it. Her goal was to slip out the same window she had crawled through to get in. She thought she was doing good, almost making it to the stairs when a hand reached out and pulled her into the first door, the second hand coming up and covering her mouth to silence her yelp.

"What are you doing here." The person hissed as they pinned her against the wall and Haruhi realized that she recognized the voice.

"A-Arai?" His name stumbled out of her mouth in a harsh whisper and she could hardly believe her eyes. _What was he doing here?_

He let out an exasperated sigh as he glared at her, "Dammit Haruhi, don't look at me like that. What are you doing here?" She was too shocked to answer. Every possible thought in her mind was at a stand-still, Arai was here. It seemed unreal and yet she could feel the warmth from his body as he pulled her into a bone crushing hug. Similar to the hugs Tamaki would give her. "Stupid, reckless girl." He muttered against her hair humming to himself. The vibration of his words snapped her back into reality and she pushed herself away from him, shaking with anger.

"Why are you here?"

"Be quiet, they're looking for you. If we get caught I can't protect you, it'll blow my cover." Eyes searching his she looked for any hint of deception but he seemed genuinely concerned about her presence here.

"I'm here because I thought you dropped this, now you're telling me that you're under cover?" She was careful to be quiet and she spoke, glancing back at the door a couple times.

"I couldn't let you know what was going on. Though, I should have known you lied to me about France."

"Technically, I didn't lie."

"That's right, you got your boyfriend to do it." He grunted rolling his eyes.

"Hey! Kyoya didn't lie entirely, we did have a reunion."

"Right, and the infamous Ootori boy knows what you're working on?" Looking away Haruhi remained silent, she couldn't lie to Arai, but she wasn't going to admit that he was right. At least, not verbally. "Figures. If he knew he'd be on my side. But you won't tell him because you know he'd stop you."

"That's not true!" she shouted and she had to cover her mouth with her own hands. He was pissing her off and she was about done with it.

"Then why keep it from him? Does he even know what you're doing right now?"

"He knows I'm working and out of town. He doesn't need to know anything else; I don't want him to get involved." Arai looked unconvinced and she let out a low growl as she starred him down.

"You're just scared he's going to force you to leave things alone."

That was the last straw for Haruhi, normally she never let her emotions get the best of her but Arai was a little different. They had been friends for a long time, she was comfortable around him, and his comment had hurt.

"For your information, we don't have that kind of relationship. He doesn't control me and honestly, what's wrong with wanting to protect him?"

"I told you to be quiet." Arai hissed as he put his hand over her mouth and pushed her up against the wall again. His eyes were focused on the door and after a minute of silence he released her stepping away. "Whatever the reason is, let's get you out of here." Nodding Haruhi didn't say anything. She couldn't trust herself to keep her temper in check at the moment.

"I'm going to make sure it's clear. When it is I want you to go back down the hall, take a left and you should see a window. I want you to open it and jump out."

"Jump?"

"That's what I said."

"I don't know if you noticed but we're not really on ground level."

"If you get a running start you'll be fine. You'll land in the water."

Freezing in place Haruhi looked back at him, "Um, water?"

"Yes?"

"If you think I'm ruining my phone and camera to get out of here then you have another thing coming. Besides, I'm supposed to call Kyoya when I get home."

"Heaven forbid you can't call your boyfriend."

"Will you let up; we just need to think of a different plan."

"Fine, give me your stuff. I'll make sure it gets back to you in time to call your precious Ootori."

"Ha! Fat chance." He was beginning to get impatient but she wasn't backing down. No way was she going to leave him alone with her things.

"Will you just trust me! I'm not trying to rob you here Haruhi. I won't mess with your things I just want to get you out of here safe. I'm sure you want that too." He sounded desperate as he pleaded with her and they were caught in another stare down, neither ready to give in. After a few minutes she let out a reluctant sigh.

"Fine, but nothing gets deleted and I need my things tonight." Pulling her bag off her shoulder she zipped open the main pocket and placed her camera and phone inside. Thankfully she already paid the cab in advance for both trips, so she wouldn't need her wallet.

"I promise." Arai said as he opened the door, looking both ways before ushering her out of the room. "Now remember, go left and open the window. Get a running start too." She nodded dumbly as she watched him disappear down the steps, her things slung over his shoulder. He better not be lying to her. Turning around she hesitantly made her way down the hall, taking a left as he instructed. The window was at the end of the small hall and she thought it was kind of oddly placed. It was old and it took her a minute to pry it open and she could instantly feel the cool breeze blowing in and hear the water below. She had to be crazy to trust this plan of his. Taking a few steps back she took a deep breath before breaking into a sprint, gracefully diving through the opening, the water numbing her limbs as she sunk beneath its surface.

1111111111111111111111111111111

So this chapter is a bit longer than usual. I really wanted to get to this point though, and since Kyoya is not going to be making a physical presence in the next couple chapters I wanted to find a way to incorporate him. BECAUSE I FREAKING LOVE THEM TOGETHER. That is all.

It may be a bit before I update, I have another story on my other account that I've neglected and it needs some love.

Thanks again for all the reviews everyone! Till next time!


	13. The Den

"Haru-chan, are you okay?" Honey asked as he eyed her suspiciously. She had gotten home later than intended last night and was feeling a bit fatigued. Of course, as promised her bag was waiting for her when she returned. Arai was good on his word and she was so concerned with the time she called Kyoya before changing out of her wet clothes. He had waited up for her to call, not that it was anything special. Kyoya was accustomed to staying up till three in the morning, she knew well of his working habits but still. The fact that he was waiting for her at all made her chest tighten with guilt and her heart skip at the same time. They talked for a few hours, their conversation drawing out into early hours of the morning. He never asked her about her business out of town, nor why she got home so late and she didn't offer the information. He seemed content just knowing that she was home safe and she was content with his ability to avoid the topics entirely.

"I'm fine Honey-Senpai. Just had a long night is all." Their training felt more intense today, that or she was just more tired. Still concern flitted across the boys features and she wished that he would stop looking at her the way he was. It was the look someone gives when they think you're about to kill over, without warning. She half wondered if she truly looked that bad or if he was just being his overly observant self. Aside from the dark circles under her eyes she was confident that she looked the same as any other day.

"You know we can always reschedule, or switch up the times so you can rest more. My schedule is pretty flexible." She knew his offer was logical and she should consider it, but doing so had one major problem and it couldn't be ignored. Kyoya would most likely find out about their little agreement if she did. The only time that she could safely devote to training with Honey was in the early morning hours, well before the low blood pressure lord wakes. Not that she enjoyed the idea of hiding things from Kyoya but she was determined to keep him as far away from this as possible. Especially with the new developments. Whether he asked her or not, once she told him one thing eventually she would tell him everything and once that happened he'd undoubtably get involved. She was determined to keep that from happening, or at least delay the inevitable.

Honey was a different case altogether. He was a weapon in itself and she knew he could defend himself against anything that threatened him. Kyoya though cunning as he may be, was no fighter. He was a planner, and overseer, a business man at heart. His tongue and his mind were his weapons, not his fists. Not that she doubted if he were a capable fighter, but he was no Honey or Mori. They each had their gifts and even though Kyoya could spread his skills to cover a variety of things, his strongest point was his wits. These reasons strengthened her determination to keep him in the dark while she could. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Right now this time just works well with my schedule and I need to stay consistent so I can improve." Honey seemed to accept her reasoning as he didn't sputter a single complaint and dropped the topic altogether.

Bidding the former host goodbye she left the dojo to make her morning commute to work. She had her camera with her and was ready to get started. She even made it to the office in better time than usual and she didn't waste a second in locking herself away in her room. Her assistant already rescheduled her appointments for the day and she had no court. Today was all about Chiba and the information she obtained there. Like Arai working undercover, or the file with Ritsu's family name written on it. She had lots to do and from her late-night conversation it sounded like this was going to be another day without any interruptions from Kyoya as well. Maybe after things were settled they could spend some time together, however long that might take.

Uploading everything from her camera onto her computer she sorted and organized the files downloading everything onto a flash drive. Despite all the technological advances society has made old fashioned paper has always been her preference but she did acknowledge that backups are just as important, and easier to transport or hide. After downloading everything to the drive she printed copies of the photos she had taken. As she read over them she tried to decipher the jargon used to describe various things. It seemed that the warehouse she was sneaking around last night is called the den. Multiple groups use it as a checkpoint for transporting their products since it's right off the water. Whether it be women, children, drugs, or guns. The only thing she didn't find passing through that place was harvested organs, apparently that's a different warehouse a bit farther from here. Of course nothing was mentioned on who actually owns the den.

She did find a list of men held responsible for its security and she managed to luck out with having snapped photos of each person's file. Though, it seemed that the main hub was in London, ran by a Mr. Alan Braxton. An odd name, maybe it was an alias? Either way, the only person she knew with connections in London was Kyoya. There was no way she was going to ask him for a plane ticket. He would miraculously find the time to accompany her and she thought it might be best to keep him away from London. Some of the company names Mr. Braxton is affiliated with she recognized and she feared they might be tied to Kyoya. Everything he built was there and if these people know him it makes it easy for them to target him as a way to get back at her for meddling, if it ever comes to that. She was sure even his companies would be at risk if it did.. Would he still love her if his life's work fell and she were to blame?

Jumping from the sound of her phone suddenly going off she dropped the papers in her hands, frantically searching for her phone under the stacked-up piles she had sprawled across her desk. Finally, she was able to answer it right before it cut to voicemail.

"Kyoya, how are you?" She asked, trying to act normal. She sounded normal right? Normal.

"Is now not a good time?" _So much for sounding normal_ she thought.

"It is a good time I just got really into my work and honestly my phone startled me. It didn't help that it was buried under a mountain of papers." She wasn't lying, and he accepted it. She really needed to work on her acting some. She was good at it when she was a host, but since she hasn't had to entertain mindless bimbos everyday it really has taken an effect on her skills.

"Sorry to interrupt you. I just got word that there's some issues in London. I have to leave immediately to try and resolve things. I should only be gone for a week or two, if all goes well." London, the one place she didn't want him to go. Arai said they were looking for her last night, was this happening to him because of her? Were they going after his companies? "Haruhi, I can hear your mind turning a million miles a minute." He chuckled and she snapped out of her daze.

"I hope things can be resolved easily." Was what she wanted to say but the words that actually tumbled out of her mouth were very different, "is it because of an Alan Braxton?" _Crud _she thought cringing at the slip up she just made.

"He is associated with some of the companies we're having an issue with. How did you know?"

Her mind raced and she tried to think of a way around spilling all the details of her case to him, in the end she couldn't think of anything better than the truth. "I really sorry Kyoya, I wish I could tell you." He let out a long sigh on the other end of the line and she gripped her phone tightly as she closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do, why would you even ask?" He sounded so sure, and her heart lunged again from the guilt she felt.

"Then if you can, do away with anything Alan Braxton is tied to. I know it's not as simple as it sounds, I'm only a lawyer so I don't understand all the dynamics of the business world. But, I do know that you can accomplish anything you put your mind to." Kyoya was silent for a minute and Haruhi held her breath, waiting for him to say something, anything really. She knew she was asking a lot, and what she was asking wasn't something anyone could feat. But she knew Kyoya wasn't just anyone. He's an Ootori.

"I will keep that in mind." It wasn't a promise but she couldn't be too picky. She didn't know the whole situation, and as she said, she didn't understand all the gritty details of the business world. Their conversation didn't last long after that. He had to get going, and she reluctantly hung up with him. He said that he would call when he got settled, all she could do was focus back on her work and wait for his call. Still as the hours passed by she found herself restless. Her muscles ached and burned and she felt lethargic. Eyes darting over the photos she had taken once again a particular photo caught her eye. It was the last one taken, and she hadn't taken it. It was of a sticky note with an address and time written on it. Jotting the information down she glanced at the clock, if she left now she could make it on time.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Haruhi didn't know what to expect as she approached the bar in her father's establishment. After she graduated he opened up his own business, of course with her help. She pulled some favors to get him the funding he needed. She intended to help him pay the loan back too but he didn't require it. It seemed his bar was a major hit in the area, for everyone and she sat rigid and on alert as her eyes scanned over the crowd.

"I never took you for a gin and tonic girl," Arai said as he pulled up a seat next to her. Shrugging she took another sip.

"You're really surprised?" She was mocking him, but he didn't seem to mind.

"No, not when it comes to you."

"So what do I owe the pleasure?" A line from Éclair, the redheads taunting tone still haunted her dreams. She really didn't like to think that she hated anyone, but she wasn't against strongly disliking someone. Though, Éclair proved to be useful so far.

"We need to talk."

"So you chose my father's bar as the meeting place?" What if he was followed?

"You won't stand out much here, seeing as your father is the owner." He kind of had a point but she still grumbled to herself quietly about endangering her family. Arai was to her knowledge currently working under cover, he didn't exactly get personal time.

"So what happened last night?" She wanted answers, not just about his new position but how he knew they were looking for her. Did they know who she was already? If so how, and what were they planning to do about it?

"You tripped off some sensor. If I hadn't seen you slip out of the records room it would have been game over, you realize that right?" He spoke quietly leaning towards her as he spoke, and she figured it must be because he didn't want someone overhearing their conversation. She knew he had a point, but she didn't want to admit it, not to him. "How did you even know where to go, do you have someone else on the inside?"

"It was luck. I didn't even know I had you on the inside until last night." She wasn't about to tell him she was hiding and happened across the room by chance. It was better if he thought everything was intentional and planned out.

"Luck, right." He muttered to himself taking a sip of his own drink. She didn't recall him ordering and wondered if he came here often. Does that mean others tangled in this mess did too?

"How did you get my things back before I even got home?" He twirled his glass around for a second, thinking.

"Renge." His answer took her by surprise and she gaped at him.

"Houshakuji Renge?" She knew that Renge got a high positioned job, but never had anyone spoke of any details pertaining to what she did exactly. Somehow she landed herself organizing undercover operations for the government, as Arai explained how Renge pulled him from the department after goons began tearing through his office things began to click into place for Haruhi. She felt a form of admiration for Renge's accomplishments in her professional life. She always thought the girl to the eccentric while in high school. It sounds as if she matured, though she never fully recovered from her infatuation with Kyoya, remaining single. It's probably what made her perfect for her line of work. _Kyoya,_ he swarmed her thoughts and she hoped Arai hadn't told Renge about their relationship. They were still on a probationary period after all.

"That's how everything happened. I gave you back your papers at the beginning because I didn't want to involve you anymore than you already were. I should have known that was stupid, you really know how to insert yourself into any situation."

"I guess I do." She was still processing, Arai never intended to give up on this. She should have known better. "I am sorry for doubting you."

He let out a small sigh, "It's fine. You know now. I'm just glad that you're not ignoring me anymore. It was hard not to tell you the truth. Though I would appreciate you baking off some, I'm sure you'll have no problem finding other ways to entertain your time."

Rolling her eyes she chose not to comment. It wouldn't do any good to give false impressions. "So," she began trying to sort out what she wanted to ask. "The people you work with probably like to keep an eye on you, who do they think I am? I mean with all the gifts you sent me, and tonight." Just because they didn't know that she was investigating them doesn't mean they don't know of her. Especially if he's been working with them all this time.

"They think I'm trying to court you." Choking on her drink Haruhi had to cover her mouth with her napkin.

"Excuse me?" Stunned was short of how she felt from this revelation. Arai, and her? The whole suggestion was absurd and she had to bite her cheek to keep from laughing.

"I know you heard me," he said in a low tone.

"So no one has any objections to you courting a lawyer, really?" She couldn't believe it.

He gave her a coy smile and she instantly regretted asking. Something told her she wasn't going to like his response. "It helps that they think you can be bought. Seeing as you're always hanging around the Ootori boy."

"His name is Kyoya," she snapped brows furrowed. He really liked to get on her nerves when it came to Kyoya, the man deserves more respect than being referred to 'the Ootori boy'.

"Well, they think you only hang around him for the money so they're not really concerned with my courting efforts." Snorting she shook her head. She'd be dead before caught in any kind of intimate relationship with Arai, fake or not.

"How do they think that's going?"

"Well," he breathed brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "Since they're watching why don't I show you." Before she could register his movements Arai leaned over and captured her lips with his, causing her to jerk back almost falling out of her seat. He didn't have a chance to doge her blow. Haruhi put all her strength into a single punch hitting him square on the jaw. If it weren't for the circumstances she would have hung around to witness his shocked expression as he picked himself off the floor, having fell back from the force she put into her swing. She didn't though, she was seething and honestly couldn't stand to look at him for another second. As she stormed out ignoring the worried glance her father cast her as she brushed past him she could only think of one thing, what was she going to tell Kyoya?

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

You guys! Nothing proves to be better motivation to push out a chapter or two than all the encouragement I've received from everyone. I literally spit out a chapter in a few hours for my other story yesterday just so I could get started on this. I was playing myself thinking I could take a break, too much coming up and so many things to fill in as everything plays out. I'm also itching to get Kyoya back in the game, given how things just panned out with Haruhi and Arai. GAHHH I'm excited.

Thanks again and till next time!


	14. Fainting

"That didn't take long," Haruhi said as Renge walked through her office door. She had expected a visit, and though it's been four days since the night in her father's bar she assumed that a week or so would pass before being graced by her former schoolmate's presence.

"I'm only here because Arai keeps whining. You hurt a bit more than his ego, and I've always had a tendency to get drawn into drama." Her golden eyes watched Haruhi carefully as she settled herself in the chair across from her desk. Haruhi presumed that the girl still had a bit of a dramatic flare in her. Renge's imagination could be as radical as Tamaki's at times, a trait that most likely aided her well given her job title.

"I don't see what he expects to accomplish by asking you to visit." It's not like she was going to forgive Arai so easily for what he had done. She still hadn't even found a way to tell Kyoya about it. Not that they've talked much. He called her that night after he settled into his hotel. She was tired, emotionally and physically so he didn't keep her on the phone long. She's only received a text here and there wishing her a good day since and that's been the extent of their communication. It was the thought that counts and she wasn't about to complain that he resorted to texting over calling. She's developed a nasty cough the past couple days and knew he would lecture her about her health and taking it easy. As if she had time to relax.

"I'm not sure either but I can't afford to have him distracted, and you ignoring him seems to be a distraction. I wholeheartedly urge you to reconsider your outlook on this matter. Though at the same time I have to admit, that was a nice right hook. I never pegged you as the violent type. Where was that hiding back in the host club days?" It was obvious that Renge didn't care if they kissed and made up at all. She was just here as a formality, or to feed into her curiosity, probably both.

"It was there, just not as prominent."

"Well, whatever you do you should know Arai is only trying to protect you. If you keep getting involved it'll be easier for everyone to think that you two are an item and I know you don't plan to step aside. So please save me the headache, would ya?"

"I'm not going to get pulled into another one of your fantasies Renge, or one of his for that matter."

"You've always been stubborn. Really Haruhi, has your time away from the host club killed your team spirit? We need each other on this, or more so, you need us. Arai saved your butt the other night. Just go on a couple dates or something, is that really asking too much?" Some things didn't change, Renge didn't seem to get it, and was as pushy as ever. Slightly frustrated Haruhi knew she had to be blunt. It was the only way she was ever able to get through to the girl before. Still, she didn't want to be the one to land this blow and definitely not now.

"I'm seeing Kyoya Ootori alright. I hope you'd agree that it's highly inappropriate to go on mock dates while already committed to someone." Her words were carefully chosen, but the impact they had was still catastrophic. Renge didn't even try to hide how the news affected her and Haruhi thought she was going to implode from the tension that charged the air as they starred each other down.

"Who made the first move?"

"Kyoya did."

"When?"

"We've been on a probationary period since the night he was named heir."

"You put Kyoya Ootori on probation, for how long?"

"I did, and three months."

"What on earth for?"

"To see if we seriously want to pursue a relationship together."

"You just said you were already in one!"

"I said we were seeing each other and committed to one another. I never used the word dating."

"I hate to burst your bubble but that's kind of the idea of dating."

"Kind of, this is like a test run before we make things official. If I'm going to date someone it's going to be with the intent of marriage. I'd hate to lose what I have with Kyoya because we make better friends than we do lovers. This gives us the opportunity to be sure before starting something that could destroy any connection we have."

"You can't treat everything in your life like a job Haruhi. I know that mentality is hard for you to grasp but this isn't something you just send your resume in for and hope to get a call back. Kyoya is a person with feelings of his own. What gives you the right?"

"He did, when he agreed to it!" Whatever words Renge was prepared to fire back died on the tip of her tongue as Haruhi began coughing, hardly able to breath. Rising from her seat Renge rushed to get some water from the lobby. Seeing that Haruhi was still coughing when she returned the girl's resentful mood shifted to one of worry.

"Haruhi, you should go see a doctor." Attempting to laugh at the suggestion Haruhi only choked up more as she pounded her fist against her chest. Her cough was getting worse. Honey had cut their training session short this morning due to it telling her not to come back until she was better. Of course, she planned on showing up tomorrow morning anyways.

"I'm fine, really." She managed taking a shaky breath causing the blonde to scoff.

"I really doubt that. I'm surprised that Kyoya hasn't locked you up to keep you safe, if not from this than yourself."

"He doesn't know, about the case or my health. My goal is to keep it that way."

"He doesn't know? Is it because he'd stop you?"

"Kyoya doesn't control me Renge."

"Then why haven't you told him?"

"I do like him you know, maybe even love him. Arai might think that the closer you keep your loved ones the safer they are, but I disagree. The closer Kyoya is to this the more he's in harms way. He may not stop me but that doesn't mean he wouldn't involve himself in some way."

"I get it. So if not Kyoya, what will you risk?"

Casting Renge a perplexed look Haruhi leaned back rubbing her temple, "Why do you ask?"

"Well you're going to continue to involve yourself so I might as well get some use out of you." Quirking a brow in interest Haruhi nodded, encouraging Renge to continue. It sounded as if she had something specific in mind already. "You remember Momoka Kurakano? She's always had a bit of a thing for you and her family owns a chain of companies that specialize in technology. Cyber security to be exact and we think they provide services for these guys. I need you to default back to your host club appearance and romance Momoka for information."

"Would I have to cut my hair?" The idea of going back to her previous hairstyle was a bit of a turn off, both personally and professionally. Plus, she doubted Kyoya would be a fan and that seemed to be a deciding factor for her.

"Maybe just below your shoulders, it'd make wearing a wig easier at that length."

"Can I think about it?"

"Yes, but don't take too long." Pulling out a business card Renge slid it across her desk before taking her leave. Haruhi had a lot to think about, but right now she needed to get going. She had a court hearing to be at.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Objection your honor, hearsay." Clearing her throat Haruhi stood as if to make herself more intimidating to the attorney who was cross examining her witness. This case has drug on for two days already and the opposing side kept playing to prolong the foreseen outcome. The company they represented was going to be forking over a hefty settlement. No matter what strategies they used the end result would be the same.

"Agreed, please rephrase your question or move on." It was getting harder for Haruhi to control her cough, and her shoulders bobbed as she fought the urge while settling down in her seat. The room was stuffy, or maybe it was just her. She couldn't tell but beads of sweat dampened her hairline and trailed down the back of her blouse causing the fabric to stick to her skin. _Man it's hot in_ _here_ she thought waving the folder in her hands like a fan, trying to cool herself down.

The questioning continued and it wasn't long until she jumped up from her seat again, calling out another objection due to hearsay. Dizzy from her sudden movement she leaned a hand on the table to steady herself, spots of color dancing across her vision. "Move along Mr. Hitomi," the judge called out in agreement getting impatient and Haruhi sat back down, her client casting her uneasy glances.

"I have no further questions for this witness." Mr. Hitomi said walking back to where his client sat. The witness simply slipped down from the stand and scurried away into the audience taking her former seat. They had gone through all the evidence; cross examined all the witnesses, their clients. There was nothing else to go over, the end was finally here and she let out a sigh of relief when the judge announced his decision. Congratulating her client she packed up her things and walked with him outside.

"Thank you so much Ms. Fujioka. It wouldn't have been possible without you."

"Nonsense Mr. Yagami, there was no chance you wouldn't have been successful in the eyes of the law. I'm glad to of been able to be of assistance. If you ever need anything in the future, please let me know." The young man blushed as he rubbed the back of his head and she wondered if the heat was getting to him too. _Since when is it so hot during spring? _

"I was wondering if you were busy this weekend. I thought maybe we could celebrate with dinner or something. This was a big win for the both of u... uh Ms. Fujioka, are you okay?" Blinking Haruhi wiped the back of her hand across her forehead. The spots were back and she closed her eyes tightly but if anything when she opened her eyes things only seemed worse.

"I'm sorry Mr. Yagami, what were you saying?" He went on again about dinner but her mind hardly registered his words and she shifted her weight for fear of stumbling, feeling quite light headed at the moment. "I don't think dinner would be appropriate."

"O-of course not my bad." He stuttered his cheeks once again tinted pink. He kept talking but his voice was a mere echo ringing in her ears, his words a jumbled mess as she starred at him blankly trying to figure out the best way to respond. Saved by the buzzing of her phone she fished it out of her pocket. She could hardly make out Kyoya's name through her blurred vision before answering, bidding her client a quiet apology.

Her intention was to say hello but she ended up having another coughing fit and Kyoya wasted no time addressing how horrible she sounded. "Haruhi, have you seen a doctor?" Even though she knew he couldn't see her she shook her head no, unable to give any audible response as she continued to cough. Kyoya let out a long sigh and she envisioned him pinching the bridge of his nose as he growled in displeasure. "I'm coming home."

"N-no I'm fi-fine." She sounded anything but convincing as she tried to control her cough and she knew that her desperate attempt to sway him was futile. She wasn't even sure why she tried.

"I doubt that." his tone was cynical, and Haruhi found herself rolling her eyes which only made her dizzier. "I'll see you soon."

"I miss you," she blurted before he hung up. She had no clue where it came from, she did miss him but stating it so suddenly was rather random. The heat must really be getting to her, he chuckled lightly and she felt the blood rushing to her face.

"I miss you too. I'll see you at home." He was gone after that leaving no room for argument and if she were being truthful it didn't matter if he had left room for her to protest because she didn't have the energy. Turning back to her client she was almost surprised to see him still standing there, with a distant look glossing over his hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry," she bit out suppressing another cough.

"No need to be sorry. I should have known that a woman like you was already taken." Grinding her teeth together she tried to focus on his voice as she nodded, trying not to start coughing again. "You seem unwell; please let me give you a ride back to your office, as an apology for being so forward earlier." Silently she moved to follow him down the court house steps. She hadn't even reached the sidewalk when her legs gave out, her world going dark before she could feel the impact of her fall.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

How's that for progress? I know some of you wanted her to play along with Arai, but I don't think Kyoya would be fond of that and Haruhi can get herself into much more trouble this way. Which it's Haruhi, so she's going to get herself into trouble. The question is, who will she turn to for help...

Lots to happen and some sweet moments coming up. Thank you all again for the encouragement, till next time!


	15. Hospital Stay

Kyoya sat silently next to Haruhi's bedside. He's spent the past thirteen hours listening to the melody of hospital equipment beeping and wheezing, their unpleasant tune matching his foul mood. His brother had called him to get Ranka's contact information after Haruhi was brought into his emergency room. For someone so smart she really was stupid, not listing a single person to reach out to in case of medical emergencies. _Is she that fiercely independent?_ He of course took the liberty of calling Ranka, who had come in and stayed with her until his arrival. He had expected to walk in and find her scowling in annoyance while asking when she could go home making some comment on how being here was completely unnecessary and that she was fine. That wasn't the case though, she came in unconscious and she remained unconscious, not even so much as stirring since he's been by her side. The only explanation anyone could offer for her passing out was her high fever. What they couldn't answer was why she still hadn't woken up. Not even his brother offered a definite answer, only speculating on the many possible reasons. None of which comforted Kyoya in any way.

"Why am I not surprised to see you here?" He didn't bother looking up as Arai settled down in a chair on the opposite side of room, scooting himself over to her bedside. Kyoya could tell that the young man was in dull spirits. As Arai shifted across from him he took note of the colorful bruise that adorned the side of his face. _Must have bit off more than he can chew._ "You don't seem surprised to see me." Arai commented, shifting his gaze up to look at Kyoya.

"Why should I be?" If it was the response Arai was looking for Kyoya couldn't tell, Haruhi's friend's expression twisted to one of amusement for a second the corners of his lips twitching upwards just slightly before falling.

"It's my fault," the words came out as a mere whisper and Kyoya remained silent unsure if he were imagining them or not. "I should have never told her to jump into the water, I should have known she wouldn't properly take care of herself. She was too concerned with being able to call you. I doubt she even changed out of her clothes before she did. Figures." For the first time since Arai entered the room Kyoya looked at the man for more than half a second, if the goal was to get a rise or reaction out of him Arai should know by now that he won't get one. No matter how confusing his confession may be. Kyoya was a pinnacle of self-control. "I kissed her too." Unshaken by this information Kyoya squeezed Haruhi's hand lightly. He liked to think that she could hear them, and if so he wanted her to know that he wasn't upset. Arai of course was watching him carefully, "you have nothing to say? You're not even worried?"

"There's not much to worry about, that bruise on your face is all the reassurance I need." The smile Kyoya wore was sinister, he truthfully had no idea how Arai got that bruise but from his reaction Kyoya was certain he wasn't wrong. He had already created a timeline to pinpoint when this 'kiss' happened and figured it must have been after he had left for England. Haruhi being her wouldn't tell him something like that over the phone and it explains why she hadn't brought it up to him herself. He was sure she had lost sleep stressing over exactly what to say and the realization caused him to frown. How much had Arai played into her current condition? _More importantly,_ _what is he gaining from telling me all this?_

"Still you could at least seem concerned. I mean, what if it was some other guy, do you even care about that?"

"Of course I care. But it wasn't some other guy, it was_ YOU_, her friend. That status is the only reason you're still sitting here." His words were calm, controlled. His blood however was boiling. Now wasn't the time to play these games as there are more pressing matters to focus on and he was starting to get annoyed. _What is his motive?_

"I doubt she'd care if you threw me out. She hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," letting out a long sigh Kyoya pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, resting his fingers on the frame for a couple seconds before crossing his legs and folding his hands in his lap. "For someone who has been her friend since middle school you don't really know her at all, do you?"

"As if you do, people change you know, where were you the past six years?" Arai scoffed, leaning up in his seat. "You two weren't even that close in high school and yet you reappear and she just happens to fall head over heels for you, I don't buy it. I was there before you, and after you, yet I still lost." _Now we're getting somewhere._ "All you guys ever did was manipulate her."

"Like you did?"

"I never manipulated her!"

Kyoya's smile was sinister before, but it was nothing in comparison to the one that graced his lips right now. This was a smile that would rattle the devil himself, and perhaps Haruhi was right. Maybe he is the devil. "Oh, but you did when you kissed her. I don't have to know the situation to put together what happened. I know you're working on that case still. So what did you do? Draw her out into a public place where you two were being watched and try to sell her some story about how you two can work together if everyone thinks that you're a couple? I'm sure she didn't even entertain the idea, but you kissed her anyway. You had a show to put on, right" Nothing was more satisfying than being right and the fire flickering in Arai's eyes only made Kyoya smile wider. Knowledge was power and though he took a shot in the dark he seemed to have hit a bullseye. "Did you not take advantage of her trust and ignore that she was already committed to someone when you kissed her? You ask if I care, yet I did you consider how she would feel, the sleep she would lose over it?"

If guilt had a poster boy Arai would be it. Kyoya had pieced everything together in mere seconds, but he hadn't expected it to make the man sitting across from him crumble. "I never wanted to make her feel used, I just want to ensure that she's safe."

Letting out a long sigh Kyoya shifted, taking hold of Haruhi's hand again. This was going to be uncomfortable at best. "Trust me when I say that the kiss itself she'll get over. She's probably more upset that you crossed a line she never thought she'd have to draw. Once she's done being stubborn she'll forgive you. Just let her wrestle it out herself, the more you push the more she's going to retaliate."

"You're consoling me? This is rich." Standing up Arai stretched his arms over his head while making his way towards the door. "You're odd one for a rich guy, but you seem to really understand her. I guess I can see why she chose you." Nodding Kyoya waited till he was alone again before letting out another long sigh, Arai's words playing back in his mind. The notion that Haruhi had fallen head over heels for him was interesting, almost as interesting as his approval for her 'choosing' him. Looking over at the monitor he squeezed her hand again, praying that she would wake up soon.

1111111111111111111111111111

"How is she?" Tamaki asked through the phone, Kyoya sat in the same seat he had planted himself in the moment he walked through the door. Morning had come around already and he was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Jet lag was the least of his problems as he was currently trying to convince Tamaki to stay in Paris. He had no intention of sharing Haruhi with anyone other than her father once she wakes. He needed some form of compensation. Never before had he been this close to losing his cool and the whirlwind of emotions that gripped at him were starting to make him feel dizzy. _Why hasn't she waken up?_ It bothered him greatly and he was starting to twitch as he unraveled while sitting by idly, unable to do anything other than wait.

"Still no change, my brother came in early this morning, her fever broke."

"That's good news," Tamaki exclaimed but Kyoya knew better than to buy into his façade. He was worried. They both were. Kyoya was just about to reply when his attention was drawn away from his conversation and towards the woman he had spent all night watching over.

"Tamaki, I'm going to have to call you back," hanging up the phone he stuffed it into his pocket. Haruhi let out a muffled groan as she moved around, trying to sit up. Placing a hand on her shoulder Kyoya stopped her, "take it easy. You've been asleep for a while."

"Kyoya, you're here already?" She mumbled as she laid back down, slowly opening her eyes and blinking a couple times due to the brightness of the room. Noticing this he dimmed the lights so that they wouldn't be so harsh on her eyes as they adjusted. 

"How do you feel?" She looked around, taking in the scenery, slightly confused.

"Why am I in the hospital?" She finally asked while frowning, her golden orbs flickering over to Kyoya. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do more. A part of him wanted to scold her for being so careless with her own health and worrying him to death, quite literally. Another part of him wanted to crush her to him and hold onto her as he drowned himself in relief.

"Haruhi, what's the last thing you remember?" He decided to play it safe. Brows knitted together she rubbed her temple, thinking. Unknowingly holding his breath he waited for her answer.

"I was at the court house, talking to Mr. Yagami. He was asking me out to dinner when you called. I was coughing and Mr. Yagami offered to give me a ride back to my office, that's about it."

Letting out the breath he was holding Kyoya stroked his thumb across her hand, "You passed out on the courthouse steps due to the fever you had." Nodding slightly Haruhi let out another moan as she adjusted in the bed so that she was laying on her side, facing him. She looked better than when he first got there, but still not like her normal self. She was going to need rest, and whatever deity it was that heard his prayers, he would need their help if he was going to convince her to take it easy. She would no doubt be focused on work the second she stepped out the door and he wished he could swoop her up and lock her away until she was better. But he couldn't. So he hoped that she would be logical, if anything.

"How long have I been here?"

"Going on day number three." Her eyes widened in surprise.

"How long have you been here?"

"Well, let's see… I was on the plane when my brother called. It hadn't taken off yet and it took me about fourteen hours to get here. So since then I guess."

"Kyoya, what about work?" Of course she was thinking about him at a time like this, his responsibilities. _Will she ever learn?_

"It's handled, you don't need to worry about that." She looked like she was going to argue but must have changed her mind because she remained quiet, starring up at him. Finally she let out a sigh before intertwining their fingers and mumbling into her pillow. He of course had heard her but couldn't resist the opportunity to tease her a bit. "I'm sorry, what was that?" He leaned in closer, as if trying to hear her better. Blushing, she turned her head farther into her pillow, mumbling again. "I can't hear you Haruhi," he chuckled leaning in more.

"I said, I'm glad you're here."

Her nose hit his as she turned her head to look at him her face now a vibrant red and he smiled, brushing his hand across her cheek. "I am too."

"She's awake!" Sitting upright Kyoya played with his glasses while straightening himself in his chair as his brother strode into the room, clipboard in hand. "Ms. Fujioka, how do you feel?" moving around Kyoya Yuuichi helped Haruhi to sit so that he could examine her a bit better. After a few minutes of questions and listening to her lungs his brother stepped back, looking over the clipboard he was holding earlier. "Everything came back normal. I'd like to keep you a bit longer to be sure you're fine but I believe you'll be able to go home today on the understanding that you continue to get plenty of rest and fluids. Your fever may have broken but you still need to take it easy for a few days." Nodding in understanding Haruhi thanked Yuuichi, who took his leave, smiling back at Kyoya before disappearing around the corner.

"Your brother seems to enjoy what he does."

"He really does." Kyoya agreed, his eldest brother always was his favorite of the two, but no one beat his sister.

"So, what kind of damage control have you had to do?" Quirking a brow Kyoya motioned for her to scoot over so that he could slide in next to her, one leg hanging off the side as he did he wasted no time pulling her down to lay on his chest, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Tamaki's still in Paris and the twins didn't try to fly in but they sent gifts. Even Honey and Mori brought some flowers and sweets by for you. I had it all delivered to your house, I figured you'd rather sort through everything there."

"It's not anything like my birthday party in Paris is it?" Laughing lightly Kyoya shook his head. He wouldn't forget that night. She was so crossed with him she had locked her door so he couldn't sneak into her room.

"I'm neither going to confirm or deny that." She didn't like his answer and smacked his chest playfully as she spit out something that sounded like rich bastards. "Your father has visited too, on his way into work, and Arai." She tensed the moment he had said the Arai's name and he figured it was because of the kiss.

"Kyoya… I have something that I ne-"

"There's no need." He said cutting her off, tightening his hold on her a bit. "Arai told me about the kiss, I think he was trying to get a rise out of me but he didn't find what he was looking for. You don't need to explain anything to me that you don't want to but you should talk to him soon, he's beating himself up over it."

She paused for a moment before tilting her head to look up at him, "you're not upset?"

"I'm not upset," she didn't seem convinced and continued to eye him. "Truly. You did my job anyways, by the way is your hand okay?" He focused his attention to her hand, trailing a pattern across her skin and he examined it. He had to admit that from the size and color of the bruise on Arai's face he half expected her hand to be broken.

"I really don't know what to say to him."

"Arai?"

"Yea, we've been friends for so long that I've always held him to a higher standard, no offense to any of you. It's just that Arai and I are of the same world. That's partly why I have always trusted him so much and I guess because of that I never thought he would do something like this. I don't even know how to process it. It makes me wonder if I really know him.."

"Haruhi," Kyoya said, sitting up, pulling her with him. "Aside from being the most selfless person I know you're also the most forgiving. Arai messed up, but you know as well as I do that he's always had your best interest in mind. Is that not the person you know him to be?"

"You're right."

Bringing a finger to rest under her chin Kyoya tilted her head up kissing her lightly, "I usually am." He whispered against her lips before kissing her again. If they were stuck in the hospital for a good portion of the day he intended to make the most of it.

111111111111111111111111111111

So I felt like I needed to fill some things in a bit regarding Arai and Haruhi without giving too much away, I do like to surprise people.. Also, it's a bit sooner than I originally planned to shed some light on that situation but it still fits in with how everything else is going to go and I guess because I'm coming up with this nonsense I kind of don't have to worry because I know how it's going to play out in the end. I do hope this provides some clarity. I'm excited to get on to the next chapter, and start the undercover process of things soon. It's going to be fun! Thanks for all the support, as always it's much appreciated and I hope you all continue to find enjoyment in this story.


	16. Home

"I thought you said it wasn't as bad as my birthday," Haruhi groaned while looking around her apartment in horror. Her birthday party had been "Host club" themed. She had no clue what that even was supposed to mean but from what she gathered it meant that Tamaki couldn't seem to make up his mind on what theme she would enjoy most, so he went with all his ideas, cosplay included. The night truly was a reflection of their high school days, the room adorned with various decorations from around the world, a generous spread of fancy tuna included. The only thing missing was the countless guests that required their attention. Instead, she proved to be the guest and each member made a point to entertain. The twins even made a contest out of her presents, claiming that the person whose gifts she liked the most would get a special prize.

To their dismay, she chose Mori Senpai. He was the only host who had gotten her one thing, and he kept his gift simple. He had gotten her a coupon book for the shops in the neighborhood she lived in. Even with her successful career she couldn't break old habits and was always looking for a deal. She wasn't even sure where he had gotten his hands on something like that and assumed he had grabbed it for her beforehand and just happened to have it with him. That or he had someone ship it to Tamaki's residence for him. She never doubted the influence they each held. If they wanted something they would have it, one way or another. Hikaru and Kauro tried to argue that Mori didn't count because he turned down the prize but in the end they let it go.

"If you recall I chose to neither confirm nor deny how bad it was." Kyoya chuckled walking up behind her. She leaned into him as he snaked an arm around her waist, holding her firm against his chest. It would take time to sort through all these gifts and why anyone felt the need to send so many balloons was beyond her. Her ceiling was hardly visible, "I hope you understand why I started having everything forwarded to your apartment."

"I do." She did indeed. There was way too much here to fit inside the room she had occupied at the hospital no matter how spacious it was. Not that she was surprised to wake up in a hospital suite, but she was surprised to learn that Kyoya wasn't the one to blame for her luxurious accommodations. His brother apparently has a list of names that send him personal alerts if ever admitted. Her name happened to make the list, thanks to the liking Kyoya's father has taken towards her and her presence at their latest party. Apparently Kyoya had never arranged for his own date before and though they weren't together in that way Yuuichi still deemed it necessary to add her name to his special persons list. "I really don't have the energy for this."

"Don't worry, I had them sorted by importance." Raising a questioning brow Haruhi wondered how Kyoya knew what was what but didn't comment on the matter. She was sure he had his ways and honestly it meant less work for her. "Of course, none of them demand your immediate attention. You should rest," rolling her eyes she stepped out of his grasp, turning around so that she was facing him. She's done nothing but rest and she was quite tired of it. She felt like arguing, but the sight of his expression calmed any objections she had against his request. He looked tired, even though they had spent almost the entire day in bed.

"We should rest." putting emphasis on "we" Haruhi grabbed Kyoya's hand and guided him through her obstacle chorus of an apartment. She felt responsible for making sure he was well rested before returning to work and she knew that if she sent him home he'd go straight for his laptop. If she could even get him to leave. He's been overly attentive since she's woken up.

"I'm not going to argue that," Kyoya purred as he scooped Haruhi up in his arms, causing her to let out a slight squeal in surprise. She could get used to him carrying her around like this, versus the time he threw her over his shoulder back in Paris. She wasn't as thrilled with his advances then, but this time she smiled softly and leaned her head against his chest while wrapping an arm around his neck. He set her down on her feet after entering her room, holding her close for a moment before placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You should change first; I'll be back in a moment." Nodding Haruhi watched him disappear around the corner before pulling out an old shirt and pair of shorts. Unsure of how soon Kyoya would take before he returned she changed quickly. It seemed strange, how adjusted she's become to his presence, she never imagined that she would ever feel so comfortable being with him. Drawn from her thoughts due to the sudden buzzing of her phone, which had been tossed on her bed at some point while she was changing, Haruhi leaned over glancing at the caller ID before rolling her eyes and answering the call.

"Tamaki," she said simply, tucking her phone in the crook of her neck as she pulled a pair of socks on to keep her feet warm. Tamaki had been putting all his attention into checking on her periodically throughout the day. But this was the first time he had bothered to call her directly.

"Haruhi! How are you doing? Are you home yet? Is Kyoya being nice to you?" The questions shot out from the other end almost faster than she could process and she let out a quiet snort at his question to Kyoya being nice. If he only knew..

"I'm fine. Kyoya just got me home and he's been more than kind. You really don't need to worry."

"How can I not worry! I was so scared when I heard that you were in the hospital, I almost flew out there immediately. If anyone other than Kyoya had been with you I probably would have."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Haruhi said laughing lightly as she imaged a frantic Tamaki rushing around trying to pack and arrange flight plans in a matter of seconds..

"I'm glad that you're doing okay though. You really should take better care of yourself; I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to you."

Letting out a long sigh Haruhi sat on the edge of her bed. She knew that Tamaki, for once, had a point. "I know, I'm sorry. I honestly think I just exhausted myself both physically and emotionally over this past week. I put in a lot of extra hours at work too, it just caught up with me."

"You do know that there is more to life than work, right? I already have to tell Kyoya that all the time, I don't need to be reminding you of it too."

"Yes, yes I know. I like to think that I'm no worse than Kyoya, maybe on par with him. But definitely not worse." Kyoya was the official workaholic and though Haruhi understood and often admired his work ethic many times just watching him clack away at his laptop for hours on end exhausted her. There were some things she wasn't out to compete against the shadow king for, and the award for overworking oneself is one of those things. It would be catastrophic and she felt tired just from thinking about it.

"You know, if you had a boyfriend you wouldn't work so much." Letting out another snort Haruhi fell back on her bed. Again, he had no idea what he was talking about.

"I hope you're not planning on applying for that position. We've already been down that road and I can't say my answer has shifted in your favor at all." She was teasing him of course; she knew he wasn't talking about himself. Grinning as Tamaki chuckled on the other end, not remotely offended by her comment Haruhi let out a content sigh. That day felt like it was a lifetime ago and she wondered how things might be different if she had pursued a relationship with Tamaki.

"No, I say that road's a dead-end for me. But you're going to have wrinkles before your wedding day if you don't start dating soon."

"Yea right Tamaki, you're one to talk." The silence that settled between them after that was playful and slightly energetic. Their relationship had always been like this and she was thankful that distance hasn't changed it. Though she was hoping to have the next part of this conversation in person, she knew that with things developing quicker between her and Kyoya than anticipated she needed to say something to Tamaki, to keep her promise. "You know Tamaki. You may not have to worry about me growing old and senile before I marry. I wanted to be sure before I said anything to you, but I've fallen in love with someone else, though I'm not ready to tell you who it is just yet. I do promise to introduce him to you someday." Her tone was light as she joking as she said the last bit, but Tamaki remained silent.

"I had a feeling that something was different when you visited." It was rare to hear the blonde with such a serious tone and it threw her off. "Does he?"

"Does he?"

"Does he love you?" It was such a simple question, with such a heavy answer. She was sure Kyoya did though he hasn't verbalized it, of course, they were still on a trial period after all but his actions told her enough. She was confident in her answer.

"He does."

"And you're sure it's not someone I already know?"

Tamaki was fishing now and Haruhi grinned like a fool as she ran her hand over the fabric of her comforter. "I'm not giving you any hints. You'll have to wait until it's official."

"Well, how long am I going to be waiting? You know the anticipation will kill me."

"Don't go expecting too much from me, I just got out of the hospital you know."

"Fine, don't say anything. It's okay. I'm sure that your dad will be willing to give away some details. In fact, I think I'll call him right now." Before Haruhi could protest Tamaki had hung up. Starring at her phone blankly wondering what the hell had just happened and when Tamaki and her father had gotten on such good terms she failed to realize that she was no longer alone in her room. In fact, Kyoya had joined her a while ago.

"So, you love me huh?" Kyoya hummed amused, a coy smirk gracing his lips. He was indeed enjoying the deer in the headlights look Haruhi was giving him as she starred at him in shock, mouth dropped open, gaping at him.

There were a multitude of ways in which she imagined this conversation happening, all of which were not right now, and definitely not like this. Cursing herself and her stupidity and for not paying attention to her surroundings more Haruhi gulped loudly while flashing him a sheepish smile before slowly rolling over to hide in her face in her comforter. Now would be the perfect time for a giant hole to appear and swallow her whole. She wanted nothing more than to disappear right in this moment and she knew it was the last thing that was going to happen.

"You're not getting off that easily," Kyoya chided as he crossed the room swiftly, flipping her around to face him as he positioned himself over her on the bed. Haruhi let out a sharp pig like squeal in response. She squirmed beneath him trying to turn herself back over to hide but Kyoya was not having it. "Haruhi," Kyoya grunted as he pinned her arms to the side, similar to the night at the beach. "Stop moving." He bit out causing her to freeze in place. Before she could question him he crushed his lips against hers. It was indeed going to be a long night. 

1111111111111111111111111111111111111

Wow! I can't believe it's been so long since I've updated. Honestly, I thought I posted this chapter forever ago and just realize today that I never finished it. I guess better late than never. School has had me so busy I haven't had time to write anything else but I am going to finish this story one day. It might just be slow going. So I apologize this chapter ended up being a lot shorted than I intended. I promise to do more in the next chapter. Thanks everyone for the support and sticking with me even though I'm slow in updating right now.


End file.
